My Vampire Story
by RosalieandEmmett
Summary: What happens when Sarah is kidnapped by two breathtakingly gorgeous guys at her school? sorry I really suck at summeries. This is my first fanfic so be nice. OC. No Cullens...maybe O.o *******ON HOLD!*******
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to another boring dreary day, to the sound of my alarm clock. I reached over and turned the alarm clock off. The time read 6:30. I groaned and got up and walked sleepily down the stairs, tripping twice. God did I hate Mondays! I walked over to the fridge, and got the milk out, then I went to go get the cereal and a bowl and spoon. After I was done I rinsed the bowl and spoon off and put them in the dishwasher.

My mom, Amy, owned her own bakery, and normally left around 5:00am to open up. So most mornings it was just me, except on weekends.

I glanced at the clock again and it said 6:45. I only wasted fifteen minutes. Mornings were always slow for me. I walked back upstairs and went to my closet to decide on what I should wear. I finally decided on a royal blue top and jeans. After about ten minutes of failed hair options, I ended up leaving my hair down. It normally didn't take me long to get ready for school. I glanced at the clock again and it said 7:05. I still had a whole hour and a half before I would leave for school. So I settled on working on some unfinished calculus homework.

Finally at 8:30, I got my books, jacket, and keys, and went to my car. I drove a black 2002 Honda Civic. It was a good reliable car.

When I got to school, my best friend Caity was waiting for me at the front of the building. She had been my best friend since first grade. We knew everything about each other, and told each other everything, so there were no secrets.

"Hi! You're here?" Caity said

"Of course I'm here," I said, "It is a school day."

"Yea, but we have presentations in history Sarah" she said.

"Crap"

"Don't worry you'll do fine" she said

"Thanks."

Then the bell started to ring that told us we had 10 minutes to get to class.

"Looks like we should get going" she said "See you at lunch."

"See you later" I said walking towards my first class of the day.

My first class of the day, Science, went by in a blur. That's one of the things that I hated. Whenever I was dreading something, time always seemed to speed up. But whenever something 

good was going to happen, time seemed to always slow down. My second class was P.E. I hated it. I was uncoordinated, and clumsy. I was also horrible at any sport known to man.

When P.E was over, I was one of the last people leaving the gym to go change. Just as I was about to walk out the door of the gym, Coach May asked if I could pick up the equipment that was used today. And being me, I said yes because I am one of those people that would just say yes and agree. When I was done, I looked at the clock and realized I had five minutes to get changed out of my P.E uniform, and get to calculus, which was on the other side of the school.

I got dressed so fast that it was probably the fastest I have ever dressed in my life. I decided to use the hallway behind the gym that nobody ever used. It was the fastest route to get to class on time. That's when I saw them.

There were two boys standing at the end of the unused hallway, quietly discussing something. I had never seen either of them before. They were facing away from me, but as soon as I walked nearer to them they turned around, and smiled at me. Suddenly I stopped. Both of them were breathtakingly beautiful.

The taller one, who was at least 6'6", because he looked to be a little more than a foot taller than me at 5'4", had golden blonde hair. The shorter one, who looked to be about 6'3", maybe 6'4", had dark brown hair. They both looked to be about 17 or 18, close to my age. The both had beautiful faces, with perfect features. Their skin was a snowy pale colour. They were paler than I was. They both had dark, crimson red eyes, and dark circles under their eyes, like they hadn't slept in a while. There was something about their eyes that was just weird though.

After about thirty seconds, I realized I was staring at them. I smiled back at them. My smile was nowhere near as perfect as theirs. I kept walking. As I got closer to them, they didn't stop looking at me, and the taller one said something to the shorter one that I couldn't hear.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" I asked as I got closer, still to them.

"Well actually we were waiting for you Sarah." the taller one said. His voice was beautiful, and mesmerizing.

I stopped again. How did they know my name? I had never seen them before in my life!

"H-how did you know my name? And why were you waiting for me?" I stuttered "D-do I know you?"

The shorter one chuckled and said "No, you don't know us, but we know you Sarah. My name is Alex, and this is my brother Daniel." he gestured to the tall blonde, "and we've been watching you for the past couple of weeks."

"Why" It was the only thing I could manage to say.

I should be happy about this. I mean what kind of girl wouldn't want two breathtakingly gorgeous guys watching her right? But I was scared stiff. There was something about them that told me I should run away from them.

They smiled at me again. Then Alex said something to Daniel that, again, I couldn't hear. And they smiled at me again for the third time. Then I just turned and started to run the other way. I didn't get very far before I felt two cold, strong arms grab me to keep me from running. Then one hand was placed over my mouth, probably so I wouldn't scream.

I realized it was Alex who had grabbed me, because when he turned us around I could see Daniel walking towards us.

"Do it very easily Daniel, we don't want to hurt her." Alex said.

"I know" Daniel said, sounding a bit annoyed. He then walked over to us, and touched my shoulder. Everything suddenly went quiet and dark.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dazed and disoriented I awoke. I suddenly felt a dull, rigid thing pushing into my back. I opened my eyes but all I could see was a flicker of flame. I tried to get up only to realize that my arms were hugging what I assumed was a tree due to the roughness in its texture. I tried to stand but the same rough rope was tied around my feet. Every time I tried to pull out one hand or foot the rope would tighten, and every time I winced a little at the pain.

Finally, my brain started to work again. Where was I? How did I get here? Nothing was clicking. No pieces were coming together.

Something is off. I looked around at my surroundings and saw that on either side of me big, round trees were spaced evenly apart. How the heck did I get in a forest? As I was pondering this question I realized that I was sitting on the edge of a clearing, which was well cleared of trees and debris. Then I noticed that the flame I had seen earlier was now a roaring campfire.

All of a sudden a low, relaxed voice interrupted my thinking. "Alex I think she's awake."

It felt as if someone had hit me with a baseball bat in my stomach. That name. His name. Suddenly everything was clicking. All the puzzle pieces were being put together. Yesterday – at least I think it was yesterday – I was at school, with my friends, my classmates. I had talked to Amy. I had gone to Science and P.E. I had helped Coach May. The sudden flood of memories made me feel light headed. I tried to remember the details of the previous day.

I was trying to sort through that day's events, when suddenly I recalled I didn't go home after school. MOM! My memory was clear enough to remember that I hadn't gone home to see her. I hadn't even told her I loved her. I never got a chance. Tears began to fill my eyes and they raced each other down my cheeks. If my hands were free I would have wiped them off. I wanted to so badly. I just sat there tied up to a tree, for who knows how long, reminiscing of my mother and each time I did, a new flood of tears streamed down my face.

Suddenly my mind jerked me to reality. I wasn't alone. I looked up through my tear filled eyes to two statuesque boys curiously scrutinizing my behavior. They stood there in front of me blocking my view of the fire. I also came to realization that it was freezing. They had blocked all source of heat from the fire. This, oddly enough, made me despise them.

"Please don't be sad Sarah. Soon you'll be free from your worries." Alex said as he leaned closer to me.

"You kidnapped me!" I cried, praying that we were close enough to civilization that my cries would be heard. "Take me back! I want to go home!"

I knew they had kidnapped me, but what was taking them so long to kill me. I mean isn't that what kidnappers do. Maybe they're waiting for a ransom from my mother or something. My mind sifted through the possibilities.

As I was doing this Daniel spoke. "Can you just tell her already so we can get this over with?" I stared up at him, confusion made creases in my forehead. His eyes looked irritated, impatient. Like he had an itch he couldn't scratch.

Alex sighed and stepped away from me towards Marcos. "Give her time Daniel. Let her mind wake up. She must need to eat soon, you know she will need all her energy."

"Fine," Daniel sighed and he went and leaned upon a tree on the outer rim of the clearing.

I tried to calm myself, for I knew that I could not escape them now. How could I? They were fast, too fast for me. I sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as he once again stepped toward me.

What a stupid question! I think it's pretty obvious what someone in my situation would be feeling right about now! Reluctant I answered anyway. "Fine."

"Do you need to eat?"

As he said this, I became aware of the growling coming from my stomach. Ugh! I needed food. But what would they give me? It could be poisoned. Trying to disguise my hunger I just nodded.

He was suddenly gone and before I could blink back again. I noticed he held something in his hand. He put it next to me and went around to untie my hands. This shocked me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well you can't eat without hands." Alex replied.

"No I mean why did you untie me? I could run away." I said now staring at him.

"Well I don't think I'll have to worry about that considering you run about as fast as a slug."

I just ignored him and grabbed the package he had laid next to me. I examined it carefully. It was one of those prepackaged meals that they have in the army. It looked like it was untouched so I opened it, still cautious.

Alex noticed my expression and laughed. I glared up at him. He just smiled back and said, "We're not going to poison you. I wouldn't risk putting your life in danger." I was going to protest but my stomach was uncooperative. "Eat," he commanded. I was in no position to argue so I obeyed unwillingly.

When I had finished my meal I threw the package towards the fire. Alex caught it before it could hit the ground. "You know," he started, "you should learn to take better care of this planet. Who knows how long you'll be around here for."

"Um I'm guessing about 80 years." I replied sarcastically.

Alex just laughed and went around the tree to tie my hands back together. "I thought that I ran as fast as a slug." I said somewhat confused as to why he was retying my hands.

"Well you do. It's just I would prefer to not have to waste time chasing after you." He said smiling.

I yawned involuntarily. I guess it was louder than I thought. "Sleep." Alex commanded again. I was all of a sudden aware of my drooping eyelids. I wondered why I was so tired. Hadn't I just been asleep? I heard Daniel groan loudly. I fought my weary eyelids.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, slightly annoyed that they wouldn't just tell me.

"You will see soon." Alex said, with a subtle hint of impending doom, which made me sick to my stomach.

"I'm going to go hunt. Let me know when you plan to tell her. I can't stand doing nothing," 

Daniel said, stepping away from the tree he had molded himself to.

"Don't be too greedy," Alex said, "she will need to hunt a lot afterwards." Daniel nodded once at Alex and took off into the surrounding forest.

Hunt? What on earth would they hunt? I didn't see any guns or bows or knives. How could they hunt? And most importantly after what would I need to hunt so much? I stifled a shiver that was building up in my body.

Alex turned toward me again "Sleep." I sighed knowing that my droopy eyelids were winning the battle. As much as I tried to fight them I quickly gave in.

I awoke to dull, gray light poking holes in the canopy of the forest. I looked around the clearing and saw Alex sitting by the dying embers of the campfire, thinking hard about something.

"Finally," Daniel said, exasperated, "she's awake." Daniel stepped inside the clearing from behind the tree right next to me.

Alex stood up and looked intently at me. His crimson eyes seemed lighter than yesterday, almost a completely different color. He grabbed a log, that looked to be extremely heavy, but he lifted it with ease and set it down in front of me. He didn't bother to brush off the dirt, or smooth the bark. He just sat down on it, facing me. Daniel sat down beside him. His eyes were lighter too and they seemed to be excited, like he was waiting for something interesting to happen.

"How to begin." Alex started. He struggled to find the right words. "Sarah, I'm sure by now you've heard some myths and legends. Well there was once a time when those myths and legends were actual reality."

I just sat there trying to wrap my brain around what he was saying. He could tell that he wasn't getting through to me.

"Ok let's try this from a different perspective. Sarah, my full name is Alexander Covington. I was born in Raleigh, North Carolina in 1842." He paused probably seeing the reaction on my face. 1842 would make him 168 years old! He didn't look a day over 18!

"That's not possible." I said, disbelief coloring my tone. "You'd be over 160 years old!"

"I can understand your disbelief, but would you please allow me to finish." I nodded silently. "Thank you. Like I said I was born in Raleigh in 1842. To Andrew and Clarissa Covington. I was their first and only child. I had a decent childhood. My father worked for the local bank, and my mother stayed at home to watch after me. Growing up I was a good child, never causing trouble or arguing with my parents. I was very interested in politics at the time. And about the time I was 17, the Civil War was starting and General Lee was looking for strong young men to defend the south. I jumped at the opportunity. My parents were unpleased, to say the least, that their only son was going off to war. But my father knew that I would go with or without their permission, so he and my mother gave me their blessing. And the next day, I was on my way to war."

"I fought hard and was a good soldier. I was never severely injured during battles and I was quickly promoted to captain. One day as my company and I were treading through some forest near the Virginia border, we were ambushed. Our enemy overpowered us, leaving none alive. I was barely breathing when two girls who had been nearby during the battle approached me. As they came closer, their beauty amazed me. They had the palest skin I'd ever seen, it looked like snow. And their eyes…" he paused again his thoughts leading him into a distant time. Daniel nudged him, getting him back into our conversation.

"Oh sorry. Well anyways, when they spoke, they spoke so quickly I struggled to hear the words, 'He seems right.' The brunette girl said. 'Yes. Young, and strong. But we must hurry. Others will come soon looking for him.' Replied the blonde one. I was too injured to feel frightened, so I just laid there, waiting for death to come."

"The girls knelt down beside me, and the brunette whispered in my ear, 'Don't worry, the pain will end soon.' I was so disoriented that I hardly felt the pain at first, but my veins finally started to burn with their venom. It coursed through me and I could feel every second of the pain. But it dulled and then ended. And I opened my eyes to my new life."

I was trying to decipher his words. The way he had described the girls was exactly how he looked to me. But what had they done to him to cause him such pain? What was their venom? Curiosity took the place of where my fear should be, and I couldn't help but ask, "What did they do to you?"

He didn't say anything, but turned his wrists over to reveal a crescent shaped scar on either wrist.

"They bit you?" I sounded disgusted. Alex just nodded back.  


"But why, I mean how? Wait what was their venom?" I was way too curious for my own good.

Alex just sighed and answered, "Sarah, those girls, Daniel and I, we're very different from you." I didn't follow. He was struggling to find words that would make sense. "We're vampires."

I laughed. Both Alex and Daniel glared at me.

"You find that funny?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes actually." I replied, "Vampires don't exist." Here I thought I was being kidnapped by two boys who were so smart beyond their years. And they turn out to be total nut jobs.

"I wouldn't find that funny if I were you," Daniel said glaring at me. Something in his stare made me immediately regret my outburst.

"Well that's a very, um, nice story but, I still don't see what it has to do with me." I was strangely calm considering I was being held hostage by – I struggled to think the word – vampires.

Daniel grinned widely flashing a set of too perfect teeth. "It has everything to do with you." Alex said. "You see living for eternity has its downsides." I was frozen unable to think, unable to breathe. "We get quite lonely. Daniel is fortunate he has a mate. But me, I have been alone for the past 145 years. Since I have been unable to find a mate, I've decided to create one."

As he uttered the last words, everything became clear to me. They weren't going to kill me. They were going to transform me. I was going to become one of them. I was going to become a vampire! Now I guess there were some benefits of being a vampire. Living for eternity, being incredibly gorgeous, having incredibly fast reflexes. All good, but there was a pretty big problem. If I remembered correctly vampires drink blood, human blood!

I struggled to find my voice, "You want to change me. You want me to become one of you." It wasn't a question. But I knew his response before he spoke.

"Yes. Very much so." Alex said completely sincere, I couldn't help but be sidetracked for a moment.

"Why me?" I replied. I was intensely curious because I was plain and ordinary. There was nothing special about me.

"Don't be mad, but I've been monitoring you for a few weeks. I noticed you in a crowd once. Your scent was unbelievably sweet. I wanted to find out more about you. I wasn't driven by thirst; I was strangely attracted to you. And in my world, being attracted to a human just isn't possible. So my only option was to change you. So I called Daniel, who has been like a brotherto me throughout the years, and asked for his help." Alex nodded appreciatively at Daniel. Daniel just smiled back.

I just stared at them blankly. I had no idea what to make of this information. Ok, so a vampire was in love with me. Well I guess it could be worse, you know like a stalker, or a serial killer. For that I had to be grateful. But did I even get a choice in this? I mean I don't even know Alex, let alone love him!

"Do I get a say at all in this? What if I don't want to become a vampire? I don't want to turn into a monster!" I spat the words at them, letting acid drip from each one.

"I knew if I tried the conventional way you would never agree to it." Alex replied.

"You're absolutely right!" I snapped.

"If you just give it a chance, give me a chance, you'd be surprised."

"Ha! Good luck with that!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Sarah, I'm a naturally selfish creature. So I'm afraid there's no way you're going to budge me on this decision." Alex said coolly. "Now please just try to stay calm. Daniel and I need to prepare."

I couldn't believe it! My free will was being yanked out from under me. So I had no choice. I was becoming a vampire, and there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted to fight; I wanted to do anything but sit here helpless. I wasn't going to allow this to happen, not to me. The rope burned my wrists and ankles as I struggled to free myself. I looked around me for something, anything that would help. There was nothing but sickly little twigs and leaves.

Neither Alex nor Daniel seemed to notice or care about my struggling. They were just talking in 

low hushed tones by pit of dark charcoal, where the campfire had been this morning. Then at once, they were standing in front of me.

Alex knelt down beside me to whisper something in my ear. I pulled back as far as my restraints would allow.

"Don't worry. The pain ends quickly."

I winced. I hadn't factored in the pain. How awful could it be? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

At that, he reached behind me and untied my hands.

* * *

Authors note: I hope you liked it! I know it's a bit longer, but the next few chapters will long like this one. Thanks for the reviews! I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My stomach was doing somersaults as my hands and feet were loosened from the sturdy grips of the rope. Everything seemed fuzzy. Alex and Daniel looked as calm as ever. Even knowing I was free was little consolation. I knew it would not be that way for long.

In an instant I was lying on my back near the now feeble campfire. Alex kneeled down over me. I felt cold, hard manacles pinning my arms by my sides. I could see that Daniel stood a few feet away from us. I knew then that he was in no way going to be involved in my transformation.

I looked back up into the scarlet eyes of a monster. I had expected them to be menacing, filled with lust. But I was astonished when I saw nothing but determination in his eyes. He sighed, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He bent down and pressed his icy lips to my ear. His touch made me jump, though I could not jump far. He whispered the same promise he had before I was released from my restraints, "Don't worry. The pain will end quickly." I know he meant that as a reassurance,2 but it didn't calm the sickness in my stomach.

Even now, as close to death as I was, I couldn't do anything. His breath paralyzed me. His burning eyes wouldn't let mine out of their death grip. As much as I wanted to fight this, I decided that it would be easier to just give in. They hadn't told me much of what it would be like to be a newborn vampire, but I was certain that it wouldn't be pretty.

My breath stopped as he bent his head towards my neck. It felt like he was kissing me at first, but then I felt his razor sharp teeth slice into my skin. It was worse than I had imagined. I yelled out in horror and anguish. The tears were already flowing down my face. It had only been a few seconds before I felt the same horrible pain come from my chest. My hands struggled to break loose from his marble hands as I let out a blood curdling scream. How could anyone not hear me?

My veins felt as though they were on fire. Like molten lava was being pumped through them. And all of a sudden it felt like someone had dropped a stove on my chest. My heart ached in pain and I dug my fingers into the ground trying to grab something that would prevent me from cutting my palms with my fingernails. Alex had firmly planted himself on top of me to keep me stable. He looked on in sorrow as screams leapt from my mouth. I couldn't stand it. I wanted death so badly, death would be a sweet release compared to this.

As the hours passed my throat became dry and screaming was nearly impossible. The pain never ended. The lava still pulsed through my veins. The stove that seemed to be sitting on my chest had turned into a refrigerator. I kept my eyes shut, thinking that it would help.

As the sun rose on the second day of my torture, my screams were mere whispers. Something ran down the back of my throat, like a horrible after taste, like after a bad meal. I only assumed it was most likely venom. Alex released my shaking wrists, allowing me to convulse freely on the moist forest floor.

Images flashed through my mind like a slideshow. I learned that if I concentrated on them the pain lessened a tiny, infinitesimal bit. I saw my mother at home in my room, sobbing on my bed. And I saw Caity and my other friends searching hopelessly in some field. I knew that they were only figures of my imagination, but they couldn't be far from the truth.

Hours passed and the pain still remained. It seemed as though the fire intended to stay inside my body permanently, like it had found a new home. I tried to dwell on good things as I convulsed again and again on the dirt. At the moment, the only things that came to my head were clips from the exorcist. I would have smiled if I could, because that probably wasn't too far of a stretch from what I looked like. The sun set and night fell.

At dawn, three days from when my torture had commenced, I could sense ease in the pain. My whole body was aching from the stress that convulsing had put on my muscles. But my fiery veins seemed to cool a bit and the refrigerator on my heart was like a microwave now. I felt relief for the first time in probably a week.

My eyes, which had been closed for the better part of three days, slowly opened. My eyes scanned my surroundings being careful not to move my head. I had to blink twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Everything looked the same but it was like my eyes were upgraded to HD. Things were sharper, clearer, much clearer than when I had shut them days earlier.

As much as I wanted to explore my new eyesight, my body needed rest. So unwillingly I shut them and waited for the pain to subside. I lay there still for minutes, maybe even hours. I was trying to fall asleep, I wanted to so badly. But my mind seemed dead set to keep that from happening. I knew that I probably needed sleep, but it just wouldn't come! It was unbearably frustrating. I eventually gave up that fight and snapped my eyes open in exasperation. I used my hands to prop up my body into a comfortable sitting position.

Again I was fascinated by what I saw, or better yet how I saw it. Something else caught my attention. It was gurgling water. But I was certain that I hadn't heard any stream nearby before. As I was pondering this, I heard the leaves ruffle slightly to my left. I whipped my head around to locate the sound. Alex appeared from out of the forest. He looked at me, and a huge grin crept onto his face.

"You're alright!" He said running towards me, but he seemed slightly slower than he moved three days ago. "I'm so sorry I left you, but I couldn't stand watching you in pain. And you were in so much pain that you didn't notice. But I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" His words were jumbled and low but I didn't have to strain to hear them. I could hear them perfectly fine.

"Um." I didn't know what to say, I didn't understand what was going on. Why was he suddenly so interested in me? And why was I seeing things in high definition? He looked at me, and understanding flickered across his face, followed by excitement. He bent down closer to me, and his aroma caught me off guard. Had he always smelled so sweet? I shook my head, trying to get my boundaries straight.

"Do you want to see something?" He asked as his eyes danced.

"Sure." I replied, still hesitant.

He laughed at my wary response. "Trust me, you'll want to see this." He exclaimed.

I sighed and jumped to my feet. I got to my feet faster than normal. I was momentarily shocked.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Come on!" He yelled.

And we were off, running through the forest. I had never been good at running, so I was surprised when I hadn't tripped over anything yet. I was too busy staring at my feet to realize how fast we were actually running. I looked up and saw the trees flying past me. I gasped. I wanted to shut my eyes and stop, but my body didn't. I looked over to Alex, who was grinning from ear to ear.

I turned my head back to our path. I winced every time a tree brushed past me. But amazingly my body seemed to avoid the roadblocks with ease, almost as if I had been running like this all my life. We came to a stop at the edge of a stream. Alex led me over to the flowing water and knelt down, motioning for me to do the same.

I mimicked his actions, unsure about what I was doing. He looked at me, grinning, and turned his attention to the water. I followed his gaze and stopped. In the water I saw a startling reflection. Two bright scarlet eyes stared back at me, intent on mine. They were set inside a snowy white face, with perfectly angled features. Deep chocolate colored hair cascaded around the angel's face. I was frightened at the face but also dazzled. I reached out to touch the water, making sure that it was just a figure of my imagination. I inhaled sharply.

The second that I had brought my hand out over the water, the creature in the water had done the same. And as I brought my hand back to my side, the same coincidence happened again. I leaned over the water to get a better look. My hair fell around my face, and I noticed it was a shade or two darker then what it had been a while ago. I looked back at the reflection. I had the same hair as it. Again my hand went out instinctively to discover more, and then I noticed that my arm had changed shades too. It was unnaturally pale. I went to examine it closer, and my peripheral vision caught the watery figure doing the same.

I gasped. Why did this angel in the water match my movements with perfection? Why did I have the same dark colored hair? Why was our skin so similar?

Understanding washed over me, and very nearly drowned me. The blurred beauty wasn't mirroring me, I was this beauty.

I looked again at my reflection in the water with my mouth gaping open. Alex chuckled. "I told you that you'd want to see this." Alex exclaimed proudly.

I heard footsteps in the distance, and I unwillingly turned my head from my angel-like reflection. I scanned the trees in the direction the footsteps had come. I was pleasantly surprised that my high definition eyesight could see fairly far. As my eyes penetrated the forest, I saw Daniel running towards us. He seemed excited but anxious at the same time.

He bounded gracefully through the last line of trees and slowed to a stop directly across from us, on the other side of the stream. He looked at me appreciatively. "Well," Daniel said admiringly, "looks like everything turned out very nicely."

Alex nodded. His eyes were fixed on me. I glanced back down at myself in the stream. My red eyes stared back at me . "Will my eyes always be red?" I blurted out.

Alex smiled and replied, "Only for the first year or so. It changes with time."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. I was transfixed in my beauty, again.

"I'm guessing that you have a few questions for us." Daniel chimed.

I had more than a few. I was a vampire, a newborn vampire! Yes, I had many questions. I wondered which one I should ask first.

I looked over to Alex who, was sternly focused on my face. "Why don't we go back to the camp and discuss this." He said.

I nodded and sprang from where we were seated. Daniel seemed to have no trouble leaping, or should I call it flying, across the stream. Alex took my hand and we darted back towards our slightly pathetic campsite.

We reached the campsite in record time. I might have to time myself sometime to see how fast I can really go. Daniel went and sat down by the fire pit, which was barren, except for some pitch-black charcoal. Alex sat down close to Daniel but leaving room for me to fit in between them. I sank to the ground in one quick, fluid movement. I was eager to learn how my new abilities worked.

I looked over at Daniel, who seemed impatient, though I couldn't understand why. Then I focused on Alex, who was staring at me intently, like he was waiting for me to do something extraordinary. I was too caught up with Alex's gaze, that I barely heard Daniel clear his throat. I pulled my eyes away from Alex to give my attention to Daniel, although I could still feel Alex's eyes burning into the back of my head.

Daniel seemed excited to inform me about life as a vampire, so I decided I would try my best not to interrupt him. "As vampires, we possess many skills that exceed human capabilities. We have heightened senses. For example, we are able to hear many things that are too low, too quick or too far away for human ears." It was strange hearing him say the word 'human' as if we didn't belng to that classification of species anymore. I was quite aware that we didn't, but I guess I would get used to it after a while.

"Our eyesight, also, is very sharp. And since we are 'technically' dead, our temperatures tend to run on the cold side." I touched my chest, somehow, hoping that I would hear my heart's familiar beat, but it was silent and would stay that way for the rest of eternity.

"We also have many weapons to use at our disposal. As you have already experienced, we run extremely fast, well it would seem that way to humans. Our bodies are also hard, like stone. No human ever has a chance against hurting one of us. But our most effective weapon, is our most used as well." He flashed a brilliant, and blinding smile at me. "You see, our teeth have a special venom coating on them. This helps paralyze our prey, and leaves them no room for escape."

I felt like my mind would explode from trying to comprehend everything he was saying.

"There are also some vampires that have unique powers. I've heard of some that can read minds, or some that can give you hallucinations." Daniel added longingly. I wondered if he or Alex had any "unique" gifts. But by the look on Daniel's face, it didn't seem very likely.

I looked towards Alex, who smiled when he saw my confused expression. "I suppose you have a few questions for us." Alex said, still smiling.

I smiled back, "Oh, just a few."

Both Daniel and Alex sat patiently and waited for me to collect my thoughts. A question popped into my head. I felt stupid for asking it, but who knew if the myths were real or not.

"Can we be in the sun? I mean we won't like spontaneously combust or anything right?"

Daniel chuckled. "No Sarah, we don't burn to a crisp in the sun. You'd be surprised that almost every myth Hollywood has cooked up over the years, about our kind, is totally false. Like sleeping in coffins for example."

"And turning into bats." Alex added smiling.

"So do you just sleep in regular beds then? I mean you all seem to travel so much, it must be expensive having to rent out hotel rooms." If that was the case I would need to empty out my bank account.

"We don't sleep." Alex said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We don't sleep!?" I repeated, astonished.

"No, I'm afraid we don't." Alex replied.

Ok, no sleeping. I could live with that. But what is there to do in the middle of the night besides sleeping and dreaming. Dreaming. I felt a frown pull the corners of my mouth slightly down. I was going to miss dreaming.

"Any other questions?" Alex asked, interrupting me revive.

There was one other. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know the answer. But I supposed that I would have to find out eventually. "Um, well, I had one more."

"Yes?" They replied at the same time, encouraging me on.

"Well, what about our, um, diet?" I just about got sick just thinking about drinking blood.

"Well, yes. That is quite an important question." Daniel said grinning.

"So I'm guessing that myth is true." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

It seemed to work, they both smiled. Alex spoke first. "Yes, that is true. We do drink human blood." I felt sick to my empty stomach. I closed my eyes, trying not to think of the thick venom flowing through my mouth. Alex could see I was getting uneasy, so he hurried to continue. "But we try to be, judicious in choosing our victims."

"What?" I replied, confused.

Daniel stepped in to help Alex explain better. "What he means, is we only go after those who are hurting others. Although sometimes we have to resort to the homeless."

I tried to comprehend it in my mind. I tried to imagine myself gliding up to a thief in a dark alley. I imagined myself swiftly bringing my lips to his neck. Stop it! I couldn't think about this anymore. I couldn't possibly kill someone, whether they were bad or not. They were still people.

"You know," Daniel stated, again breaking me from my thoughts, "I'm surprised that you aren't thirsty. It's usually incredibly strong for newborns." Daniel looked at me like I was some sort of jigsaw puzzle.

I wondered what being thirsty felt like. I tried to concentrate on the feeling. This was the wrong thing to do. Fire suddenly engulfed my throat. I felt like I needed to jump into an ocean to put it out. I grabbed my neck, shock and panic coloring my face.

"That's what I thought." Daniel said.

"Come," Alex said, reaching out for my hand, "let's hunt."

* * *

Author's Note: I had nothing to do yesterday so I started to work on the next chapter, and I finished it. I hope you liked it! I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hand in hand, Alex and I, followed by Daniel, made our way through the forest. I didn't know exactly what we were looking for, but my other companions did. They both had the same look of determination and…hatred, possibly, plastered on their faces.

We slowed to a walk, and they both started sniffing the air. I did the same, not wanting to miss something important. But I didn't smell anything, well, there was something. I smelled the forest around me. The dirt on the floor, the sap of the trees, it all smelled plain.

"How much longer till the clearing?" Alex asked, anxious.

"Just a few more miles, not long." Daniel replied.

I groaned at Daniel's response. If I were still human, I would have been exhausted from the day's travels. It seemed like we had been running for hours. I didn't groan because I was tired, but because after a while, running becomes boring. It also didn't help that I didn't know where we were going.

Daniel chuckled at my reply. Alex only shook his head, and once again, grabbed my hand, and took off running.

After what seemed like a few more hours of monotonous running, we slowed down to a human pace. Like they had before, Daniel and Alex had their heads raised, and noses testing the air around us. I again did the same. A slight gust of wind blew into us, and I stopped, frozen in place.

The wind barely fazed me. It was the scent that it carried, that had stunned me. I sniffed the air again. The sweet fragrance filled my nose and mouth. The fire I had felt before we left the camp, spurred to life. It engulfed my entire throat, and I fell to my knees grasping my neck. Alex was by my side in a heartbeat, rubbing my back.

"Don't worry Sarah, I know it hurts, but it will be better soon." He cooed in my ear, trying to calm me.

Daniel interjected, "Sarah, if you stop breathing, it will help."  


I was speechless at what he said. "What?" I managed to choke out.

"We don't need to breathe Sarah. We just do it out of convenience." Daniel said, as he rolled his eyes, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Give her a break Daniel. She's new. She will need some time to adjust." Alex replied defensively.

Daniel huffed in exasperation, and turned away from us. I sucked in one last breath of the sweet aroma, and then cut the air supply to my lungs. The fire in my throat dulled a bit. Alex smiled at me, and took my hand again, leading me towards where the scent originated.

After a minute, the last store of oxygen I had been holding inside my lungs became very uncomfortable. I was afraid of what would happen if I couldn't hold my breath. I was afraid that the scent would drive me crazy. But looking at Alex, I knew that he wouldn't let me do anything rash. So I slowly let out the remainder of my air supply. It surprised me, that I was quite comfortable without air. And not breathing made the fire in my throat easier to bear, if that was at all possible.

We were very close now, I could tell. Alex let go of my hand, and both he and Daniel settled down into low crouches. They looked like lions ready, to pounce on their prey. I looked towards the direction their attention was, and I could see a small clearing surrounded by a large number of trees. The sun was covered by a thick layer of clouds, but it still provided enough luminosity that I could detect four shadowy figures roaming around in the middle of the meadow.

I recognized them, immediately, as humans. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that these helpless creatures were our intended lunch. Alex and Daniel started to creep slowly, towards their unsuspecting prey. A memory suddenly jolted my brain. I had to breathe, I had to warn them.

I sucked in air, but only just enough to allow me to say what I had to. The fire coursed through my mouth and throat, it hurt so badly. I pushed that aside and focused on what I had to say.

"Wait!" I whispered, putting a hand in front of each of them.

They stared at me shocked. I hadn't noticed before, but their eyes had turned an eerie pitch black. Daniel started to growl, and Alex just looked at me, wondering why I was stopping them. I 

ignored their responses and continued.

"Why are we hunting them? They haven't done anything wrong. I thought you said you only hunted evil people." The fire in my throat roared with each new breath I took.

Alex stood slightly to address me. "No Sarah. We said we tried to hunt those who hurt others. But sometimes we have to resort to innocents. We don't like it, but we can't ignore our need."

"But, I can't." I said, barely choking out the words.

"Sarah," now Daniel turned to address me, "We're sorry that you have to learn this way. We would have preferred that you learn by hunting evildoers, but thanks to Alex, who decided to change you in the middle of this forest, we can't be picky. We take what we're given." Alex growled but Daniel ignored him. "Just follow close behind, and stop when you enter the clearing. It's hard the first time, so all you really have to do is watch."

I could tell from the look in Daniel's eyes, and even in Alex's too, that there was no way they were willing to look for an alternative food source. I sighed, knowing that I had lost the battle. At least they didn't expect me to kill anybody. But, I would have to eventually, and that made me feel queasy.

Alex looked apologetic, but Daniel immediately brought his attention back to the current situation, and he snapped back into full attacker mode.

They neared the clearing within seconds, so quiet that the humans had no hope of hearing. I did as they said, and followed quietly behind. I didn't dare to take a breath, knowing what I would do. As I got closer, I could clearly make out the shadows. It was a family. A dad, a mom, and two children, the boy looked to be about fifteen, and the girl had to be around ten. I felt a lump build in my throat as my companions crept closer to the family. Soon, Alex and Daniel were at the edge of the clearing, out of sight from the humans. I stepped behind one of the trees that converged on the meadow to hide. And all too soon, the attack began.

I never thought that I would be so scared to look at Daniel and Alex as I now was. As I peered out from behind my hiding place, I saw Alex take down the father with ease. He pressed his stone cold lips to the father's throat, and an ear splitting scream broke from the father's lips.

The son tried to get to his father, but he wasn't fast enough for the speed of a vampire. All too 

quickly the son was pinned against the ground, his blood pooling around him. Even though I wasn't breathing, the fire engulfed my throat once more. Perhaps it was the sight of blood that caused it this time.

With the father and the son taken care of, they turned their attention to the mother and daughter, cowering next to their tent. I now understood their attack method, take the stronger ones first and, leave the weak for later.

The mother pushed her daughter behind her body, hoping to protect her from harm. I heard the mother plead in whispers to her attackers, to take her and leave her daughter. The lump in my throat enlarged. I could imagine my mother doing the same for me. She would have gladly put her life on the line to save mine. At least now she wouldn't have to.

Daniel swiftly grabbed the mother, and threw her against a tree across the campsite. She sank down and looked into the eyes of two thirsty vampires. The little girl was too afraid to move, she just sat there staring helplessly at her mother. She couldn't seem to look away from the sight of her mother being devoured.

When they had drained all of the blood from the mother, they turned their attention back to the girl. Daniel grabbed her arms and pinned her to the ground lying face up. Tears streaked down her cheeks, but she seemed unafraid, like she had already accepted her fate.

Alex made a motion that distracted me from the little girl. "Come." He beckoned to me, his eyes now a bright scarlet, like mine. I did as I was told, entering the clearing on command. I stopped a few feet away from where Daniel held the little girl. I looked at all of their faces. Two were filled with thirst, one with innocence.

"Go ahead." Alex said, motioning me to become the monster that they had just been.

I just stood there, frozen. I didn't want to move, I couldn't. How could I take away this life? I mean, she had a family, she had friends, and she had a life. It just seemed so unfair.

"Please hurry up, we haven't got all day." Daniel said, annoyed by my resistance.

I knew that if I tried to breathe now, that I would destroy any hope of not becoming a monster. But I had to tell them that I had no plan on partaking on this horrific event.

I braced myself for what was about to come. I sucked in a slight breath. The scent hit me so hard I almost fell backwards. The smell of fresh blood, exposed blood, was intoxicating. It took every ounce of willpower that I possessed not to spring on top of the little girl and suck her dry.

"No. I can't." I had to keep my answers short and sweet, or else the monster inside me would take over. I pushed back the demon inside me. There has to be a better way, an alternative. There just has to be!

"What?" Daniel asked, eyeing me intently.

"Did you just say that you can't?" Alex added.

"Yes I did." I wasn't going to back down, not this time. And besides, I was incredibly strong, I could take them in a fight.

"Of course you can! Don't be idiotic." Daniel replied.

"I know I _can_." I added icily. "But this girl," I gestured to the girl, "she has a family, and friends, and a life! I can't end it for her. Even if it hurts me, I won't do this."

Alex looked at me, utter shock masking his face. "You have to. There's no other way. You can't survive without blood."

I held my ground. "There's always another way!" I was now shouting at them. "I can't believe you expect me to do this! I used to be human! And you made me a monster! I think I have some choice in what I do or do not want to eat!"

"Sarah, think about this logically." Alex was pleading now. "We rely on blood to survive. If we don't drink blood, we will eventually die. There's no way around it."

I couldn't believe that he actually expected me to do this. I could see this coming from Daniel, but not him. I thought he loved me, wanted me to be happy. I didn't get a choice in this lifestyle, so why can't I have a choice in my diet?

"I refuse to do this. And there's no way you're going to make me!" Ha let them chew on that!

"Well I don't see how we could make you, even if we really wanted to." Alex said.  


"Alex!" Daniel snapped.

"What? It's the truth! Newborns are always extremely strong for the first year." Alex replied.

Daniel just shut his eyes and hung his head. I could see he was trying to calm himself. This was obviously something he didn't want me to know about. But if what Alex said was true, then there was nothing keeping me here with them. I only stayed because I was afraid they would destroy me. But now it turns out, that I'm more dangerous to them, than they are to me.

"Is that so?" I questioned darkly, taking a deliberate step towards Alex. He shifted slightly back on his heels. I chuckled at his reaction.

"Didn't I tell you that it was a bad idea if she found out?" Daniel yelled.

I noticed the little girl flinch. I had almost forgotten she was there. And as soon as I acknowledged her presence, the fire was back, slowly making its way through my mouth, and down my throat, racing the venom that also flowed freely through my mouth. Stop it! I had to focus.

"So you didn't want me to know?" I asked Daniel. He didn't show any physical signs of fear, but I could see it in his eyes, he was afraid, afraid of me!

"No." Daniel replied without hesitation.

"Huh." Since I was stronger than them and probably faster too, I had another option. I didn't have to kill this girl. I didn't even have to stay here with them. I didn't need their guidance, they had already told me enough about our kind, that I was fairly sure I could discover the rest on my own. It wouldn't be too hard. I could search for other vampires that shared my distaste for killing humans.

"Obviously, you two don't have my best interest at heart. First you practically force me to kill this innocent human, and now, I figure out that you've lied to me." Alex was about to protest but, I didn't give him a chance. "No matter how much you try, or no matter how much I desire it, I will never drink from a human. And I'm afraid if you can't live with what I've decided, than I can no longer stay with you." I was surprised by the sudden conviction in my voice, and so were Alex and Daniel.

"Sarah," Alex began, "can't you see that I do love you, that I want the best for you? I want you to be happy, but I don't see how you can live without human blood. You will never be satisfied with anything else." I could tell that Alex was in pain. My comment hurt him.

I turned my attention to Daniel, who was still pinning the little girl to the ground. "And you also don't believe that I can be fully satisfied without human blood?" I tried to emphasize the human part.

"No, I don't. It's just not possible. For centuries our kind has survived because of humans. I don't know of anyone else who have tried alternative lifestyles."

I was a bit taken back by their comments. It was like they didn't believe I could do it. I may be a newborn, but I was human once, and I know what it was like, to have friends and a family. I couldn't take that from anyone.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I really wish that things could be different, but I can't change who I am, or who I was. And I can't accept this lifestyle, as much as I try to. It's just pointless, because I will never be able to take away someone's daughter, son, mother or father. I just will never be able to. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for all you have given me. Maybe we will meet again someday. Goodbye." I took one last look at the young girl, wishing that I could help her but knowing that if I did, I would just end up hurting her. I turned my back and started off into the woods.

"Sarah!" Alex called my name. I'm sure if he could cry, he would be right now. "Please don't do this!" As much as he wanted me to stay, we both knew that I would never.

"I'm sorry." I walked up to him and gently pressed my lips to his cheek. I stepped back and took one last look at Alex and Daniel, and then turned around and ran into the woods as fast as my legs would go.

* * *

**Author's Note: A few people asked me what was going to happen to Sarah and Alex's relationship, and it was so hard for me not to tell them that I hadn't really planned for their relationship to go anywhere. Well I hope nobody is mad at me for that. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I ran as fast, and as far as my legs would carry me. I was afraid to stop, afraid to look back, and see them standing there. I may be stronger than them, but I was in no way as skilled as they were in killing.

The clouds that were shielding the sun began to dissipate, and the warm lightness that I craved so badly, was peeking out from behind its hiding place. I hadn't seen the sun in almost a week. I couldn't believe that my life had been turned upside down in as little as a week.

"A week." I repeated to myself, shaking my head.

I turned my attention back to my current situation. I needed a place to figure out what I was going to do. I saw that past the trees, a mile or so ahead of me, was a small and quiet little clearing. The sunlight beamed down upon the small sanctuary.

I raced towards it. I couldn't wait to feel the sun on my skin again. The warmth it provided was always a comfort to me. It allowed me to really think and concentrate. I neared the clearing, and took in a deep breath. The air smelled clean, safe. Finally a place I had found a place that I could truly be myself. I closed my eyes as I entered the clearing.

What I felt as I stepped into the sunlight was indescribable. It was like the warmth was touching every molecule in my body. It was incredible. Every cell in my body felt enhanced. I opened my eyes to find a decent spot to sit and think.

I looked at the trees surrounding the meadow. Small rainbows were bouncing around on them. It was so beautiful. I looked around to find the source of these prisms, but there was nothing. No pond, no glass. As I moved around, I noticed the rainbows moved with me. I looked down to see if I had something on me that could reflect the sunlight, and I gasped.

The sun was reflected off my skin like there were thousands of tiny crystals embedded in it. I was speechless. It was so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at. At least now I wouldn't be considered ordinary. After I was done gawking at myself, I stepped to the center of the clearing and slid down to the ground. I laid my head back and just absorbed the sun for a while.

It was difficult to make myself think but somehow, I did it. I desperately needed a plan. I had to find vampires that shared my same aversion to humans. I wondered if there were any. I wondered if any were every really strong enough, if I would ever really be strong enough.

From what I had just seen, I doubted that any vampires would dare venture south of Nebraska. I mean if I went out in the sunlight with people around, it probably wouldn't end well for me. I'm sure that most vampires want to keep what we are a secret from humans.

I figured that if they wanted to come out in the day, they would have to live somewhere where it rained all the time, or where the sun just never came out. Somewhere like Oregon, or Washington, or maybe Maine. Heck, I bet even some lived in Alaska. Although I don't know how I'd live with all the darkness up there. Any of these possible candidates were way too far to run. Well in my opinion they were. So I'd have to go on a bus or plane. I knew that taking a Greyhound was probably the cheapest option.

So basically all I needed now was money. I had no clue where I would get it. I had about 200 in my room at home, not to mention all the years of birthday money, and the money I had saved for a car in the bank. But I couldn't just waltz into the bank and take my money. I doubted that even I could do that. There was only one way that this would work. I would have to go home.

I didn't like the idea of going home, especially because of the fact that it was very hard to control my thirst. But if I went at night, when my mom was asleep, and if I could hold my breath, I might have a chance.

But getting home would no doubt be extremely difficult. I didn't even know what state I was in. I tried to concentrate on anything that would help me identify my location. But so far, all I had seen since I had woken up was this forest.

I really started wishing that I had paid more attention in summer camp, because I know I was taught how to make a compass. Something in my brain was telling me to follow a stream I heard nearby. Something told me that this went east. I was surprised by how confident I was in that assumption. I wondered, if that was a special talent that my kind possessed, too.

I decided to follow my instincts, and I headed towards the stream. The fire in my throat started flaring again. I knew that I should hunt soon. It probably wouldn't be too hard to find some kinds of animals in this place. My only fear was coming across another campsite of humans. I didn't think I would be able to restrain myself if it were to happen again.

As if it was beckoned, a sweet, beautiful fragrance flooded into my nose. It smelled different than the humans had, so I was fairly sure it was an animal. As I neared the stream, the scent became more potent, almost knocking me to the ground. Trying not to spook whatever my dinner was, I crept slowly through the last line of trees.

Standing on the other side of the stream, about 30 feet away, were 3 deer. One large buck, and two does. Their scent filled my nostrils again, and I couldn't deny it any longer.

With lighting fast speed, I pounced on the buck, taking it down in one swift liquid moment. I sunk my venom-coated razor like teeth into the neck of the infuriated buck. Within seconds its writing stopped as a result of my venom, which coursed through its entire body.

The feeling of the fresh blood running through my mouth, and down my throat was amazing. The fire immediately ceased as the blood flooded my throat. Once I had been sure that every last drop of the animal was gone, I sat back starring at my dinner. I felt relief because the fire in my throat was gone. And not just dully there, but really gone. For that I was grateful. I looked down at myself my clothes were speckled with blood. I didn't look near as bad as I thought I would.

I stood up, and began to follow the river downstream. Walking became rather boring, and the faster I got home the better. I had to make it home before sunrise, or else I would be stuck 

waiting another day in this place.

Home. I longed for it. Just thinking of being home put my mind at ease. As I ran by the stream, I thought about what my mother must be feeling. If only I could tell her. But I couldn't risk exposing all of my kind like that. Even though I knew it would kill her not to know, it was better that she didn't. I wasn't even considering the way that her blood would call to me. With that thought the fire slightly crept its way up my throat. I groaned knowing that I would have to feed again, and soon.

I found a couple more deer and a few coyotes on my little journey. Each one calmed the fire, but it soon returned, with a vengeance, afterwards. As the stream began to wind southwards, I felt the need to keep heading east.

Just when I thought about turning back, I saw a break in the trees about a mile ahead. I raced towards it. Since the sun was safely tucked under the horizon, I only briefly slowed down when I entered the field. I wanted to get a good look at my surroundings. Some large building stood in my path.

The old, abandoned barn facing me looked so familiar. But I couldn't place it. It was what one would call a typical looking barn. It was a faded red color, with the paint chipping off on all sides. It was obviously without occupants. I walked closer to it so I could get a better look.  
Just above the large entrance to the barn was a mangled basketball goal. I chuckled at the fact that I could barely identify what it was. It was completely missing the net.

I walked into the barn, hardly struggling at all to push the doors open, which would have been rather troublesome, had I still been human. The room was large and spacious. The only illumination was provided by the moon shinning through a window, on the second level. But it was more than enough for me to see.

My eyes traced around the old barn. I wasn't sure what I was searching for. My eyes locked on a small sparkly box. I glided across the barn to examine it. I brushed off the hay and dust that masked the box. Being careful not to damage the box or what it held I slowly opened the lid. My eyes peered into the box, and froze when they found a picture.

In the picture were 4 girls. They were huddled next to each other on a stack of hay, in this very barn. I recognized all the girls immediately. Caity sat next to me, and the two girls on either side of us were our neighbors. The unwanted memories came flooding back. All of my human experiences in this place filled my mind.

I slammed the lid of the box down, which almost crumbled under my strength. I pushed the painful but joyous memories into the back of my head. I knew where this barn was. It meant I was close to home. I became excited, and raced back into the field, eager to find my way back to my house.

My eyes penetrated the darkness surrounding me. I raced through the trees, heading towards town. I didn't dare travel out of the protection the woods provided, though I could clearly see the 

highway to my right. I couldn't risk being seen.

I slowed down to a human pace as I walked through the last line of trees. I had come up right by the sign that welcomes newcomers. I really didn't know that I was that close to home. I thought that Alex and Daniel would have taken me far away. I shuddered when I thought their name. I was still afraid that they would come and find me, and destroy me.

I tried to concentrate on getting home, and not being seen. I slipped past the first few blocks of houses, and past the Casey's convenience store. I glanced at the clock that still stood in the windowsill after all these years. It read 11:30. Good. I knew that I could make it home, pack, and leave, without having to worry about my mom discovering me.

I had decided to not scare her, or hurt her, anymore. I knew that I couldn't talk to her when I came back, and then leave without explanation. It would kill her all over again.

After passing a few more blocks, I turned onto my street. I sauntered past the houses, one by one, stopping in front of the one with white paint and green shudders and a green door. My house.

I knew that my mom still hid a spare key under the rock by our front door. I pulled the key out, and unlocked the door, being careful not to make a sound. I sucked in one last breath of fresh air, and then closed off my lungs. I wasn't going to take a chance with my mom.

I crept up the stairs, and into my second story bedroom. I almost cried at what I saw when I walked in. On top of my bed, my mom laid, curled up into a ball, holding my favorite stuffed animal, from when I was younger. I wanted to go to her, wake her up and just hold her, telling her that everything would be all right. But I resisted.

I went to my closet, practically tip toeing the whole way. I grabbed a navy blue duffle bag, which my mom had insisted on me buying, when we tried to go camping a few summers back.

I went to my dresser, at vampire speed and just started throwing clothes into the duffle. I grabbed mostly winter clothes, knowing that wherever I would go, would be somewhere up north, and cold. I threw in a few pajama bottoms, and I was done with my clothes. I returned, once again, to my closet, and found my rain boots, my hiking boots – from the same failed camping trip that my duffle bag had resulted from – and a tiny umbrella. I didn't bother with a coat, because no matter what the temperature I was, I never felt cold.

I also took this time to find a change of clothes. The sweats I had on were caked in mud and my shirt was riddled with leaves, mud, and hay. I found my favorite pair of jeans, and I settled on a comfortable t-shirt. I pulled a hoodie on, just in case people questioned my skin color. And I also added my sunglasses to the outfit, due to my strange eye color.

Once everything was tucked in my duffle bag, I put it by my door, and turned back to the fragile human on my bed. I went over to her, wanting so badly to be near her. As I knelt down beside my bed, leveling my face to hers, the fire in my throat burned, and the monster within me begged to be released.  


No! I was shouting at myself, trying to force back the demon in me. It was somewhat easier, considering that I was fairly well fed. But it was still a difficult challenge.

I raised my hand to touch her cheek, but stopped about 1 inch from her face, knowing that I would probably wake her if I touched her. It pained me not to be able to touch my own mother, but I wanted to protect her more.

"I love you mom." I whispered to her.

I saw a smile light her face, and I heard a sigh escape her lips. I returned her sigh, and blew a kiss to her. I looked at the clock on my nightstand, it said 11:55. I needed to gather my funds, and find out where I was going. I stood up and walked over to my desk. I reached under the bottom, and found a small box, which I had glued there many years before. I opened the small box, and retrieved the 230 stashed inside. I placed the box back in place, and stuffed the money into the pocket of my jeans.

I grabbed my duffle bag. I looked once again, at the clam figure of my mother, knowing very well, that this might be the last chance I would ever see her. I suppressed all of the sadness that crept up on me. I turned away, and glided down the stairs. I went to the bookshelf in our living room. The books were rarely used, and were always covered in dust. I scanned the titles and found the one I was looking for; the only atlas we had in our house.

I sat down at the kitchen table, and flipped to the back. Growing up I had always enjoyed reading facts in the backs of atlases, like which area in the U.S. got the most sun, and which didn't. It seemed to prove helpful in my current situation.

I read the text carefully under the subheading, Most Rainiest Cities in America. Number one, which didn't really surprise me, was Seattle. Actually most of the top ten were in the northwest part of the country. I have to admit, I was a little afraid of the amount of people in Seattle but I figured that I could just stay in some small town until I learned how to control my need. So it seemed as good as any place to start.

I put the atlas back in the bookshelf, and rushed out the door, being careful not to make any noise louder than a whisper. I locked the front door behind me. With my back to the door, I made sure that there were no people wondering the streets.

I knew I needed a way to get to Seattle, but I didn't have a lot of options. I dropped my duffle bag on the hard concrete, and heard a slight jingle. Of course! I could use my car! Of course I couldn't drive it the whole way, my mom would probably think it was stolen, and put out a report on the license plate. If I could make it to Denver, then I could take a greyhound to Seattle.

Suddenly I had the perfect plan. I rifled through my clothes, and in no time, found my keys. I went to my car, and unlocked the driver's side door with the key. Lucky for me, my car was relatively quiet, so I would have no problem sneaking out of town without being heard.

I shoved my bag in the backseat, and lightly closed my door. I started up the ignition without trouble. I double-checked my surroundings, making sure I hadn't woken up one of the neighbors. Once I was sure I was safe, I pulled out of the driveway, and headed down the street.

I reached Main Street in no time, and I turned onto the highway. Knowing that I was probably indestructible, I pushed down on the gas pedal. The little speedometer needle jumped to 110 and then to 120. It felt good, the speed. It felt like I was free from everything. I took one last look in my rearview mirror at my hometown. And without a second thought, I pushed the gas pedal harder.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I left it as a cliffy last chapter, I didn't even realze it till someone pointed it out to me haha. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Being a vampire definitely had its advantages. I didn't have to stop for food or to use the restroom. The only time I ever stopped was to get gas. This, thanks to my car, was very rare.

It only took me about an hour and a half to get onto I-70, driving at vampire speed of course. The one time I had gone this way, when I was human, it took my mom at least two hours.

But driving along the highway at night is definitely monotonous. After about thirty minutes, I stopped counting the mile markers and just settled to listening to some crappy radio station that wasn't at all my taste.

I had to stop for gas in Russell, Kansas. I pulled into the station, and right up to a pump. There weren't too many people about at 1:30 in the morning. But I still took all the necessary precautions. I wasn't hungry but I still needed to be careful, even the smallest whiff of a human could trigger my predator instincts.

I grabbed my sunglasses from where they were strewn across the passenger seat. I pulled my jacket's sleeves down as far as they would go. I took my last deep breath and exited the car.

I went around the backside of my car and grabbed the handle of the pump. I stopped when I noticed a sign that said must prepay inside. Great! The world must be begging me to kill some humans.

I did a quick check of my appearance in my car window and headed into the store. I made sure to go at a human pace so I wouldn't draw attention to myself, even though the two truckers inside the store would probably mob me anyway. I opened the door and stepped inside.

A little bell went off, signaling every human to my arrival. I ignored the gaping truck drivers who stood next to the beer, and walked right up to the register. Behind the counter, was a grimy looking man, probably in his mid forties. Of course he was staring too, but I really tried to ignore him. I had just enough oxygen left in my lungs to get out a few words.

"I'd like to get some gas on pump 6 please." I stated in my most pleasant voice, trying to mask my irritation. He just stood there, awe-struck, by the sight of me. I guess being a vampire, I would have to learn to live with humans gawking over me. I let out a big sigh, obviously pulling him away from some kind of fantasy. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sorry miss, what pump?" He was really tempting me wasn't he. He must have a death wish. I inhaled a quick sharp breath. Despite the fact that the man reeked of beer, and body odor his blood smelled so sweet that it caused the fire to ripple down my throat. I groaned.

"Pump 6 please." I restated.

He nodded and punched some numbers into his register. I gave him some of my money, being careful to leave enough for a bus ticket. I smiled sweetly at him instead of verbally thanking him, which by the look he had on his face was fine with him.

I exited the convenience store, probably faster than I should have. But I couldn't stand it any longer. I would need to hunt soon, very soon.

I was at my car, and pumping my gas in less than 30 seconds. I leaned back on my car and closed my eyes. I heard the pump turn off, and I opened my eyes. I took out the pump and screwed on the lid to my gas tank.

I got into the driver's seat and started up the engine. I really wanted to be on the road soon, and I was praying that it would be a nice cloudy day in Denver when I arrived. I maneuvered my car out of the pumping station, and around the back of the store to the only exit in the parking lot.

When I got around to the back I couldn't believe what I saw waiting for me. Right in front of the exit, blocking my way was a truck, some kind of small semi truck. And standing right in front of that was one of the truckers I had seen in the store. Oh brilliant!

The weird thing was that he wasn't really concerned with his truck at all; all of his attention was focused on me. I rolled down my window and yelled out to the guy, "Hey are you going to move that thing? Because I have places to go."

He just smiled at me and motioned me forward with his hand. Yeah right! I put the car in reverse and started to back up. I heard it before I saw it. Another truck pulled around the corner blocking my way back to the pumps and the second trucker I saw in the store got out and stood in front of his truck. You have got to be kidding me! I couldn't believe that stuff like this just keeps finding me.

I looked around the lot but there was no other exit. So I stepped out of my car and marched up to the guy blocking my exit. I stopped about few feet away from him. I heard the other man walking up behind me.

"Hey sweetheart. We were just wondering what a pretty little thing like you is doing out so late all alone. Are you lost?" The man behind me stopped about five feet from me. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Not a huge laugh but just enough so they could hear, and just enough for me to catch the scent of their blood. The fire roared, and the monster inside me was clawing its way to the surface.

The man looked at me like I was slightly deranged. "No, I'm not lost, but thanks for your concern. Now if you don't mind will you please move that truck out of my way?"

Now it was their turn to laugh. "We'd be happy to honey, just after you do us a little favor." He stepped towards me. I noticed that I wasn't getting anywhere with my human charade. So I decided to show them the one thing that would probably scare them, but not give away my true self; my eyes. Without a second thought I grabbed the sunglasses from my eyes and threw them to the ground.  


The man was stunned for a few moments, but quickly regained his composure. "Red contacts, a nice touch. You know you're pretty sexy when you look evil." He smiled at me and took another step closer, now all he had to do was reach out his arm to touch my marble skin.

The monster was yelling in my head. The scent of their blood still sat on my tongue making the venom in my mouth flow swiftly. It was too much to bear. It was excruciating.

I made one last attempt to let them leave. "You should go now, before I do something detrimental to your health. If I were you I wouldn't delay any longer."

This made them almost fall over with laughter. Once I had the eyes of the man in front of me locked with mine I let loose the most vicious glare I could muster. It seemed to work because he immediately stopped laughing and stared at his friend. But somehow he managed to hide his fear.

"Don't be like that baby." He cooed. Then he did the one thing that pushed me over the edge. He grabbed me by the waist with both of his giant hands and moved to kiss me.

Before the man had a chance to blink, I had him on the floor along with his partner in crime whose neck I had snapped. My worst fear was becoming a reality, I was turning into a terrible monster, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. The first man looked over to his friend and then back to me standing over him.

"Pl-Please." He choked out.

I just shook my head. "I gave you a chance and you chose to disregard it." Was this really me speaking? I just wished that this were all some bad nightmare I could wake up from.

Before he could scream, my mouth was at his throat, and his blood was coursing down my throat. I was amazed at how it tasted, it tasted so much better than animals. I soon pulled away from the lifeless body. I staggered backwards, stunned.

"Oh my god. What have I done?!" All of a sudden I heard sirens in the distance and someone running over to my company and I. I didn't have time to clean up my mess or even change clothes; I had to get out of here and fast. I grabbed my sunglasses from the ground and ran back to my car at vampire speed and decided to four wheel it around the truck, which I managed to successfully accomplish. Within seconds I was back on the highway speeding towards Denver.

After a few minutes, I had to pull over. Even though I couldn't cry, I could barely concentrate because the sobbing was ripping my chest apart. I don't know how long I sat on the side of highway just sobbing, tearlessly. But after about an hour or so, I grabbed a change of clothes from my bag and quickly changed out of the car.

The only way I was able to reason with myself, was that those men were dangerous, if I hadn't done what I did, they would have hurt the next young girl they came across. The only rational reason I had for killing them, besides them being dangerous, was because I needed it. Although I definitely did not intend to make a habit out of this, I couldn't deny the satisfaction I felt, the satisfaction that Daniel and Alex were talking about, I now understood that.

I got back in my car and started to drive again. It was miserable a long car ride at night with no one but me. I had to deal with the fact I had just murdered two men, they may not have been innocent, but it tore me up inside. On that drive, at that exact moment I swore to myself that I would do all I could, not to harm another human again, even if it meant me dying.

After about 30 minutes, I was getting close to the Colorado border. I noticed that I was very low on gas and I knew that I had to make another gas stop. As much as it killed me, I had to stop.

I pulled into a gas station in Goodland. I arranged my apparel so it was not too revealing. Luckily the gas station was practically empty. As I got out I sighed in relief that there was no sign on the pump about paying inside. I quickly filled up the gas tank and paid. I was back on the highway in record time.

It was about 2:45 in the morning, when I crossed the Colorado border. Every mile that I covered brought me greater hope that I would find the people I have been looking for. Something instinctively told me they were in Seattle, I'm not sure how but it was like a 6th sense, like the vampires I was searching for were calling out to me. It had to be the weirdest vampire quality I had discovered yet.

Mile after mile, I became more and more anxious. I felt like once I got to Denver, I was half way home. Driving at my vampire speed, it took roughly an hour to get into Denver, and another 15 minutes trying to find the bus station. All in all I made a 7-hour journey in about 3 and a half hours. I was pretty pleased with myself.

I decided to leave my car in an abandoned parking lot behind the bus station. I looked in the rearview mirror. My eyes seemed an ever brighter red – if that were at all possible – than the first day I had been changed. I stuck my sunglasses back on, and pulled my hair down around my face. I grabbed my bag, and my newly bloodied clothes, and got out of the car, making sure to leave no trace of me behind.

I dumped my dirty clothes in a dumpster next to the extra buses. I made sure to bury them pretty far down there, so they wouldn't be discovered easily. I knew that I wouldn't be thirsty, seeing as I just fed, but just to be on the safe side, I sucked in a big breath of fresh air, before I entered the lobby.

When I walked in, I was relieved, because there were only a few signs of life there. I counted 6 men, and 1 woman. Well that was in addition to those behind the counter. I walked up to an open register with a short, plump lady behind it, who looked absolutely bored out of her mind. As soon as she saw me walking towards her, her eyes lit with curiosity.

"How may I help you miss?" She inquired politely. Even though we were in close proximity I felt that I had enough self-control to at least get through a conversation with this woman.  


"I was wondering when the next bus to Seattle leaves." I was surprised that her blood didn't overcome me. It must have been due to the fact that I had just fed.

"Oh, yes, well the next bus to Seattle departs at 6:00 a.m." She said while rummaging with some papers.

I looked towards the clock it read 4:15. Two hours, I could wait that long. "May I have one ticket please?"

"Of course dear. Is that one way?," I nodded, "That's 85 dollars please."

I was surprised with how low the fare was. I didn't really have a problem with paying more, because I didn't need to buy food on the way. So I gladly handed her the money and she gave me my ticket.

"Do you know what the weather for today is supposed to be, here in Denver?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to stoop to use an umbrella to shield my skin.

"I believe it's supposed to be overcast all day." She replied warmly.

"Ok thank you." I said as I turned away.

I went to the seat farthest away from the humans, right next to the wall. I was still upset about not being able to sleep at all. It really would have been a relief to sleep now. Instead, I heard every word uttered in the lobby. I closed my eyes, hoping that I could just tune them out. I had to remember to breathe, or at least appear to be breathing.

Occasionally a human would pass by me, and stop and stare. I heard all of their gasps, and ahs. It was getting irritating. Luckily, the fire in my throat was practically nonexistent. So I wasn't in danger of losing control here.

After what seemed like a few short minutes, a man came over a sound system. "6:00 a.m. bus to Seattle is now boarding."

I opened my eyes, and sighed in relief, when I saw that the sun wasn't waiting behind the windows in the lobby. I grabbed my bag, and followed two other men towards the back doors.

We filed into a long travel bus with the Greyhound logo on the side, and a little piece of paper on the inside of the first window read Seattle. I went to the very back of the bus. making sure to be out of the line of the windows. I was almost too excited to sit still.

Finally we pulled out of the parking lot, and headed onto the highway, heading north. I sat back in my seat and tried to think about the family that I would hopefully join soon.

Even though I couldn't see them, I painted a picture in my head of what they might look like. I 

wondered how many there were? Would there only be a few, or a giant society? I had so many questions. I wondered if they abstained from humans the way I hoped. I really hoped so.

I got bored of thinking and painting pictures in my head. so I just stopped thinking all together. I just let my mind be still. It needed a break after recent events.

It seemed like we were going at a turtle's pace, well compared to how I drove here, and how I run. But pretty soon we got to our first stop, Salt Lake City, Utah. It was about 1:00 p.m. when we arrived at the Salt Lake City bus station, and to my discomfort it was a mostly sunny day. I scooted as far away from the line of the sun as possible. Eventually, I had to cover up all my exposed skin, by hiding in my jacket.

We were stopped here for an hour. This was going to be uncomfortable. I stayed like that, curled up into my shell, ignoring the stares as a few new passengers entered the bus. Finally we got to move again, and I was able to come out from my jacket.

It would be 5 more hours of hell until our next stop in Boise. The fire in my throat continued to behave itself, even with the new additions to the bus. For that, I was very thankful. After the first hour or so, the passengers finally stopped turning around to look at me every 5 minutes. What a relief!

So for hours I just sat there, unmoving, hardly breathing. I found it easy to stay still as a vampire, where it usually was extremely difficult as a human.

Soon – well soon for me at least – we made our stop in Boise, Idaho. I started to like Boise before we even parked. It was a miserably, rainy day. It was perfect! Since I had about an hour to kill, I decided to stretch my legs for a little bit. I rose up from my seat and made my way down the aisle. I couldn't help but notice the wide-eyed gapes coming from every passenger as they watched me walk by. I chose to ignore them and quickly got off the bus.

For the next 30 minutes I just meandered around the bus station. I checked out the shops and walked around. It wasn't very interesting really. I apparently seemed to be the best thing that had ever graced the station. Everyone seemed to be staring at me. The guys were giving me their best "hey baby" looks, and the girls sent me their most hate filled stares that they could muster. It didn't really faze me.

I looked at the clock, and saw I only had about 10 minutes until we departed on the last leg of our journey. I glided over towards the bus, and returned to my seat in the back. I settled in for the 8-hour drive ahead of me. Luckily, this meant we would be arriving in Seattle around 2:00 in the morning. This would allow me to find the house quicker.

As we got closer and closer, I couldn't help but bounce slightly in my seat in anticipation. I hoped that they would accept me, that they would welcome me. I wasn't sure how many there were, I just knew where they were.  


I just sat in my spot in the back of the bus for the rest of the trip. Occasionally, I would start thinking about the vampires and get really excited. But I had to remember to keep it under control, because I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

Finally after 19 plus hours we got into Seattle at exactly 2:03 a.m. I practically jumped out of my seat when we came to a stop. More quickly than I should have, I exited the bus, leaving behind more than a half a dozen stunned people.

I made my way through the semi-crowded lobby. I found a stack of maps of Seattle on a table. I grabbed one, and went to sit in an isolated chair. I dropped my bag next to the chair, and opened the map. and set it in my lap.

I concentrated really hard on the vampires I was searching for. Again my 6th sense kicked in, and told me that they were in the outskirts of the city, near Pacific Ocean. In a little town called Edmonds. It was just north of Seattle. I could easily hail a taxi and take it up there. I closed the map, nearly ripping it in my excitement. I ran out of the lobby, and into the drizzling weather of Seattle, hopefully, to my new home.

I pulled the sleeves of my jacket down as far as they would go. I stepped to the curb of the street, and held out my arm in the air. Almost immediately, 2 taxis stopped in front of me. I opted for the closest one.

The driver got out, took my bag, and threw it in the back. He seemed a little over-enthusiastic that I had chosen him. I got in, and told him my destination. He was a little taken back at first, but I flashed him a dazzling smile, and threw a 100-dollar bill over the seat, and it worked like a charm.

Soon we were speeding past the bright lights of Seattle, and into the wilderness that surrounded it. The car ride to Edmonds took about 30 minutes. It was probably the longest thirty minutes of my existence, thus far. The creepy cab driver kept stealing peeks at me from his rearview mirror. It was extremely irritating. Not wanting the same thing that happened to the last men who tried something with me, to the driver, I held my breath the whole way.

"Where are you staying miss?" The cabbie asked nicely.

"Um," I looked around desperately trying to find a hotel or something, "the Travel Lodge." I said, spying the sign down the street.

He reluctantly dropped me off in front of the sign, because I was not willing to go any further, insisting I was waiting for more of my party to arrive.

"Thank you so much." I said, trying to sound nice.

"My pleasure, miss." He said, hinting at something more.  


I ignored him, and grabbed my duffle from the trunk. I made it look like I was heading to the hotel, but as soon as his tail lights were no longer in view I took my stuff and went to sit in a bench on the sidewalk.

I took out my map again. I traced my fingers over the Seattle section. I felt my fingers pull towards the ocean, outside of Edmonds. I looked at the map more carefully, and saw a road was marked.

Having all the humans asleep in the town made it much easier to get around. I ran at vampire speed towards the road. When I got to its sign, I slowed down, taking in my surroundings. There was nothing but forest and growth on either side of me. I guess it made sense for a vampire to make this a home.

I jogged down the road, searching for signs of life. Soon I spotted a slight break in the trees. I ran up to it.

It was a road, more or less. My mind now practically jerked my body onto the road. I knew I was close, I could sense it. My mind was racing, and my legs were going even faster.

After a few more moments, I noticed lights in the distance. I almost screamed from excitement. I pushed my legs even harder now, and they complied, knowing that their goal was close.

I came around another tree and stopped. The house facing me was extraordinary. It was a two-story house. It seemed as though it was built after the Victorian era. It was white with a wrap- around porch. It seemed much like a home.

Lights were on in both stories. I was glad that they were actually here. I walked onto the porch, and lifted my hand to the door. I paused before knocking it. What if they didn't want me? What if they weren't good? What if…? I had a thousand more doubts, but I knew it was too late to turn back now. I knocked lightly on the door, knowing that they would surely hear it. All of a sudden, the door opened wide, and I was met by a woman.

**A/N: **

**I'm back! Thanks for all your patience while I was on vacation. I went jet skiing and water skiing for the first time, and it was soooooooo much fun!! Well here's the update, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The door opened and revealed two butterscotch eyes staring back at me. They belonged to a face as pale as mine. I let out an inward sigh of relief as I took in the woman's figure, noting all the small details. The dim porch light didn't allow for much visibility, well for a human anyways.

The woman was about the same height as me with pitch-black hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her hair was in perfect contrast with her snow-white skin. She had a warm, heart-shaped face that looked very welcoming. All in all she was absolutely gorgeous. If I were still human I would have felt depressed. But knowing that I, as a vampire, am very beautiful it didn't really affect me.

I was so happy to have finally found what I was searching for. Or at least what I thought I was searching for. I didn't know how to tell if these vampires refrained from humans the way I did.

But the thing that really got me was her topaz eyes. As far as I knew vampire's eyes were only one color, red. Maybe she was special or something. Perhaps she was sick. I had no idea.

I probably looked like an idiot, standing out in the cold in the middle of the night. I felt somewhat bad about just randomly showing up here without warning and expecting to take me in.

The woman did a quick once over of me and smiled. "Hi Sarah, I'm Abby! It's nice to meet you!" She said enthusiastically. Then she stuck out her hand.

I took it weakly. I was still dazed from the fact she knew my name. "Um, hi." I stuttered.

She just laughed musically and motioned for me to join her in the house. I stepped inside, slightly wary. I wasn't about to trust some vampire with weird eyes who just happened to know my name.

She shut the door in a flash and grabbed my hand towing me into a large room, with a big dining table in the middle of it. There were six chairs placed around the table.

"Hey everyone, Sarah's here!" Abby said. She didn't even yell. All of a sudden, the room was filled with four more vampires. A woman and a man entered holding hands. They seemed the oldest looking. Followed by them were two boys, well teenagers really. One moved directly to Abby's side and the other just stood against the wall. The one on the wall stared at me so harshly that I had to look away; he was making me nervous. I didn't want to fight any of these vampires.

I quickly checked each of them over. The one thing they all had in common were their eyes. They were all a strange gold color.

The oldest looking male moved towards me and offered his hand. "My name is Langdon. I'm very pleased to meet you." I took his hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too." One thing I did notice about Langdon is that he had a hint of an accent, from where I was not sure.  


He took a step back to introduce the rest of his family. "I'd like to introduce my family. This is my wife, Kathleen." He motioned toward a petite woman with, chestnut brown hair that was cut to her neck. I smiled and shook her hand too. "And these are our children," he said motioning towards the teenagers, "Well I'm sure you've already met Abby." Abby smiled at me and I returned it. "This is Joshua, Abby's husband." I stepped forward and shook his hand also.

Then Langdon turned to the male leaning on the wall. I hadn't noticed, but I'm pretty sure he was staring at me the whole time. When I looked at him he didn't look too pleased to meet me. My stomach did a nervous somersault.

"And this is Nicholas." He said motioning toward the boy, or should I say man. I didn't really notice how good looking he was. He had reddish brown, bronze-like hair, pale skin, and of course gold eyes. And he had to be at least 6'3".

"Hi." I said, trying me best to sound polite.

He stood there for a moment and gave a weak, half smile back.

Abby appeared at my side and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about Nicholas. He's just jealous."

I had to stifle a giggle. Nicholas let out a low growl. He had obviously heard what she said. But that got me curious. Why was he so annoyed with me? Did he not like me? What was his problem?

"Nicholas." Kathleen scolded. Even though it was impossible for all these vampires to be related by blood, I still felt a sense of family. Especially, from Langdon and Kathleen. That alone comforted me. I knew I would fit in here even if one member of the family hates me.

Abby took my hand and squealed, completely ignoring Nicholas. "Come on I want to show you your room!"

"My what?"

"Your room silly. We can't have you staying outside all the time. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't let you have your own closet?" She said in mock horror.

"Um." Was all I could manage to say.

Abby beamed at me and pulled me up the stairs. There were many doors at the top of the stairs. Abby quickly identified everyone's rooms. "That is Langdon and Kathleen's room. This is Joshua's and my room. Oh, and that one on the end is Nicholas's." She pulled me down the hall, the total opposite way from Nicholas's room. I was glad that he wouldn't be staying right next to me.

Abby finally stopped in front of my room. She opened the door and tugged my belongings, and me behind her. The first thing I noticed was the large bed in the middle of the room.

"Um, Abby why is there a bed in here?"

"Oh, well we haven't really used this room since we got the house, and the previous owners just left it here. But don't worry, Kathleen, you and I are going shopping for new furniture and paint!" She seemed giddy with the thought of shopping.

"You guys don't have to spend money on me. I mean you don't even know me."

"Oh that's not entirely true. First off, seeing as you are now an official member of the family, it is my duty as older sister to make sure you have an appropriate wardrobe. And this room needs a lot of fixing up. And well, I kind of already know you." She said.

I heard the faint sound of a low growl and a door shutting. But I pushed it aside.

"But how?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She just giggled lightly. "Come on leave your stuff here and we'll go talk to the rest of the family. I'm sure you're a little confused."

"Just a little." I smiled at her. I dropped my suitcase on the floor and was immediately towed out of the room and down the stairs.

When we entered the dining room I was surprised to find one less vampire. Nicholas was gone. So he was the one who stomped out of the house. God! What did I do to him!? Abby just sighed probably realizing what I just had.

The rest of the family was sitting at the table. Abby sat down next to Joshua, and motioned for me to join her in the empty seat next to her.

After I was comfortable Langdon was the first to speak. "Sarah we're so happy to meet you. You are very welcome here and we would be happy to have you become a part of our family."

I couldn't help but smile at him. They were being so nice to me. "It's great to meet you too. I would love to become a part of your family."

"Yay!" Abby squealed.

"Abby dear, save your excitement for a little later." Kathleen scolded, and then she turned to me. "Sarah feel free to ask us anything you like."

Finally I could get some things sorted out. "How did you know my name?"

Abby opened her mouth to say something but Langdon stopped her, "Abby perhaps she would understand it better coming from me."

"Fine." Abby huffed.

"Sarah I'm sure you're aware that certain vampires possess gifts that exceed normal vampire capabilities." I nodded. "Well Abby here possess such a gift." I looked to Abby who was smiling.

Before Langdon could stop her Abby blurted out, "I can sense the names of others and their powers, if they have them."

Well that explained a lot. "Wow that's really cool."

Abby smiled. "Well so is yours." She said.

I felt my mouth drop so low I thought it would hit the table. Everyone chuckled at my apparent obliviousness. "I have a gift? Really?"

"You didn't know?" Now Abby was shocked. I shook my head. "Well I'm guessing you used it to get here. You can sense where things are. Kind of like a compass or a navigator. I'm guessing that since you really wanted to find us you could sense where we were."

Now that made a lot of sense. I remembered after I ran away from Alex and Daniel that I wanted to go home, and I felt like I was being pulled east. And also when I had the map at the bus station. All I had to do was set my finger on the map and it pulled to where they were.

"Oh ok. Now I see." I laughed at myself for being so stupid. "Do any of you besides Abby have a gift?"

"Yes, although ours aren't as recognizable." Langdon spoke up. "I suppose you could say mine is restraint. And it comes in very useful at the hospital. Kathleen here can be very, persuasive." He smiled at his wife and took her hand. "And Nicholas can read minds."

"Hospital. How can you work at a hospital?" I wasn't really curious, I just had to keep from thinking about Nicholas. I couldn't believe he was a mind reader. Great, now I was going to have to watch what I thought around him. That should definitely be less stressful.

"I'm a doctor. It would be very hard for other vampires, but like I said, my gift is restraint. I am almost desensitized to the smell of humans now."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

Langdon got very serious all of a sudden. "Sarah, have you drank from any humans? I don't mean to be rude, but you are a newborn."

All gold eyes were on me. "Only once. But it made me sick to my core. After that I made myself control my instincts." I shuddered at the old memory.

"Well it is expected. No one has a clean slate. But it is still very impressive that you only had one slip up all the way here." Langdon smiled at me.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Kathleen asked. I was glad for the change of subject, and I was very curious about their eyes.

"Why are your eyes gold?"

They all chuckled. "Well as you probably know that most vampires have red eyes." I nodded. "That is because they drink from humans. However we have chosen an alternative lifestyle. We refuse to drink from humans. So we choose animals. Which is why our eyes are this color."

I let out an inward sigh of relief.

"We do have one request though." Langdon said. "We ask that you try not to drink from humans."

"Of course. I'm not saying it won't be struggle, but I will do my best." I said smiling back.

"That's all we ask dear." Langdon replied.

"Should I go get Nicholas?" Joshua asked. It surprised me to hear him talk. He was so quiet this whole time I forgot that he was there.

"No give him time to adjust." Kathleen said. Something in her voice made me want to do what she said and leave him alone. I knew that it was her power working, but it was impressive nonetheless.

"Is Nicholas mad that I am here? Because I don't have to stay here if it's a problem." I didn't want to drive a wedge between this family, they were too good.

"Don't be silly dear. Nicholas is just a little nervous about having a newborn around. That's all. He will come around though." I know Kathleen was just trying to comfort me. But it still made me a little mad that Nicholas was so convinced that I was bad. He had no right to be angry with me.

Langdon decided to change the subject. "If I may ask Sarah, how was it you were changed?"

"No it's fine. Well I'm from Goddard, Kansas. I was at school one day and I was running late so I took a short cut around the back of the school. There were two vampires waiting there for me."

"They were waiting for you?" Abby asked.

"That's what they said, and they knew my name."  


"Did they give you their names?" Langdon asked.

"Yes, they said their names were Daniel and Alex."

I saw my family instantly tense as I said their names. My family. It was weird saying that, but it felt right at the same time.

Joshua startled me by speaking. "And did they change you?"

"Alex did, yes. Is something wrong?" Every single one of them had a worried look on their face that they were trying to hide with a mask of calm.

Langdon spoke quickly, a little too quickly if you ask me. "No it's nothing. Please continue."

"Um ok well anyways…" I continued on with my journey telling them every piece that I could remember. They were all impressed when I talked about my time with my mother. And they were also understanding about the only two murders I committed and will hopefully ever commit.

I never noticed how late it was until I glanced at a great grandfather clock pushed up against the wall. It read 4:30. "Wow it's really late." Or really early.

They all quickly check the clock.

"It's not too bad, but we probably should get cleaned up and ready for school." Joshua said getting up.

I was confused. "School?" I asked.

"Yeah we go to the local high school. Oh my gosh you would love it! And the best part is there are no uniforms!" I realized then that nothing in the world made Abby more happy than shopping, except maybe Joshua.

"Um I don't think I'm going to be ready any time soon." I really didn't want to think about being around humans right now.

"Yeah you're probably right. But as soon as you are ready, you are coming to school with us!" Abby said refusing to back down.

I groaned internally. "Can't wait."

"Good!" She said. She bounded up, kissed me on the cheek and went to her room. Joshua followed after her giving me an apologetic look.

Langdon kissed Kathleen and then came to kiss me on the head. "I have to go to the hospital. I'll 

be back around 9:00 p.m."

Kathleen and I replied in unison, "Goodbye."

He smiled at us both and then left.

"Well I'm sure Abby has told you that she's planning a shopping trip soon. I just thought we could get a head start while the kids are at school." Kathleen said.

"Um I don't know if I'm ready to be around humans for a long time yet." I didn't want to risk anything.

"Oh of course not. We won't go anywhere until you're ready." I smiled. "But it doesn't hurt to look online. Oh and just a little heads up, Abby tends to go a little overboard, so if she gets to be too much just tell me." I nodded. I was really warming up to Kathleen.

"Let me just go get some magazines I have. Oh and you probably want to unpack too." I nodded again and Kathleen smiled at me. Then she flew up the stairs.

I didn't really want to stay alone in this room, so I turned to go to my room. I heard fait footsteps approaching the house. I turned to find Nicholas walking into the house, covered in mud and soaking wet. He stopped abruptly when he saw me.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews! I would like to congradulate Eullyne, for actually guessing what Sarah's power was! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nicholas just stood there staring at me for who knows how long. It made me completely uncomfortable, but curious at the same time. I couldn't look away from his eyes. It was like our eyes were locked together. But looking into his eyes, I could see every emotion that didn't play out on his face. There was anger, frustration, annoyance, curiosity and for a brief second I thought I saw lust. But I was no doubt completely wrong. I mean this guy hated me! He couldn't possibly feel anything like that for me!

Finally Abby broke our gaze apart. "Hello Nicholas! Get changed right now! I'm not taking you to school covered in mud." Abby let out an exasperated sigh.

Nicholas didn't say anything; he didn't even look twice at me. He just flew up the stairs.

I sighed inwardly. Abby came up and hugged me. "Don't worry about him. He'll come around."

"I hope so." I said being completely honest.

"Me too." Abby replied.

Joshua appeared by Abby's side. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. Abby just smiled. I was about to say something but was caught off guard when Nicholas flew past us and out the door.

"Nicholas! Be nice! Jeesh. Sorry about that." Abby said. "Well we're off to school. Have fun shopping!" She gave me one last squeeze and followed her brother out the door.

"I can knock some sense in him if you want?" Joshua offered.

I laughed. "No, that's okay."

Joshua waved goodbye and left. As soon as he was gone, Kathleen appeared by my side scaring me half to death.

"Oh sorry about that sweetie." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No it's alright. Just something I'll have to get used to." That was definitely true.

"So shall we go shopping?"

I smiled at her. "We shall."

She chuckled softly and grabbed my hand towing me up the stairs. She pulled me into her and Langdon's room and sat me down at a very high-tech computer. She sat in a chair next to me.

"First we need to decide what colors your room will be. Any preferences?" She inquired.

"Um well I like bright colors. My favorite color is blue."

"Ok, ok." She said thoughtful.

Once the computer was turned on she opened a web browser and began sifting through furniture stores that I had never heard of. While looking at Kathleen, something popped into my head.

"Kathleen," I began

"Hm."

"How were you changed?"

She looked away from the computer for a moment. I instantly felt guilty for bringing it up.

"You don't have to tell me I was just curious." I said trying to make her feel less obligated.

"No it's alright. You're family now." She looked at me and then away. "I was born in 1762 in Dublin, Ireland."

By the way she spoke about her home I could tell she really loved it.

"I loved Ireland so much. My father owned a small farm outside the city. My mother and father were always supportive of my siblings and me. I had 3 older brothers, and 1 younger sister." Her face grew hard all of a sudden, remembering.

"I was 23 when I was changed. I was working in the city, but decided to take a break and visit my family. One night my father was gone to town, and it was just my mother, my sister and I. We heard a noise in the stable so I went to go check on the animals. I had just stepped outside when two men grabbed me. They dragged me back into the house and were followed by 3 more men.

"They robbed us and beat us. Three of them took my little sister into a room and closed the door. Her screams were so loud they chilled me to the bone. My mom ran to the door to stop them from hurting her but one of the men shot her in the back. I was too scared to move so I just sat there. All too soon her screams stopped short and they dragged her lifeless body back into the room.

"The men just smiled and turned to me. 'You're turn.' One said. I didn't want to fight back I just wanted to die quickly. I turned my brain off, not wanting to feel the pain. After some time they left me lying on the ground cold and shaking. It seemed like forever but someone finally came. Although it wasn't my father." She smiled to herself and then to me.

"Langdon was there. He saved me."

I smiled with her, enjoying the love that radiated from her.

"After a few years living in Ireland, we moved to London for a time and then here to the United States; which is where we found our children."

"How did you find them?" I was practically begging her for information.

"We found Abby first, or I guess she found us. We were living in New York at the time and she just showed up on our doorstep one day asking to become part of our family. We moved around a bit more and settled in Michigan for a time. That's where we found Nicholas. Joshua was the last to join our family, well now you are I guess. But we're so grateful that we've found all of you. Sometimes it makes this existence a little brighter."

I sat there trying to absorb everything she had told me, and I must say it was a lot. She gave me a few minutes and then got down to business. We spent the rest of the day by the computer looking at everything from color patterns to desks. I had never been too fond of shopping, but I guess that this was better than the alternative.

By the time Abby, Joshua and Nicholas got home, we had decided on a color scheme and almost half of the furniture. I kept insisting that I didn't really need all of the furniture they were getting but Kathleen wouldn't hear anything about it.

She said, "You're family now."

I couldn't argue with her on that, because I really felt like a part of their family now. And I wasn't about to pass that offer up.

All of a sudden the door swung open and Abby bounded in, practically knocking Kathleen and I over.

"Careful dear. We may not break easily but these chairs will." Kathleen scolded.

"Sorry Mom." Abby said remorsefully. Then she smiled at us and got a gleam in her eye. "The weather man called for sun tomorrow, so we were thinking about starting the weekend early. We can show Sarah some great hunting places up here." It sounded like she was begging.

"Of course dear. Perhaps you'd like to see what we've decided on so far for Sarah's room." I wanted to kill Kathleen for saying that, because as soon as the words left her mouth, Abby was bouncing up and down and telling us to move over.

"Blue is a nice choice. It helps calm the mind." Abby stated.

"Oh well I just chose it because it is my favorite." I didn't want her getting any ideas that I had put any thought into this. Because knowing her she'd start making me her shopping companion. The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

Abby, Kathleen and I spent the next few hours discussing everything that could possibly fit into my room. It ended when we decided on a desk, a bookshelf, a dresser, a couch and a computer table (they said that I was getting a new computer too).

After we had finished talking about the different ways to paint my room, Kathleen shut off the computer and we all went downstairs. Joshua had apparently challenged Nicholas to a video game battle, and they had permanently glued themselves in front of the television. Abby just sighed.

"Boys will be boys." Abby said.

I laughed.

Nicholas looked up at me, and for the first time since I had met him, smiled a grin that knocked me breathless.

Nicholas turned to his sister and gave her a quizzical look. "And girls will be girls. Seriously how long does it take you to pick out colors?"

"Hey there are lots of colors out there and we looked at furniture too!" Abby said defensively.

Joshua stepped in. "Alright already." He gave Nicholas a glare. "Can we just get on with the game?" The boys turned back to their game and Abby just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sarah lets go to the kitchen." Abby started tugging me out of the room.

I was still in shock from Nicholas's smile but managed to pull myself together and follow Abby into the kitchen. I was still thinking about his smile, when Abby snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I think he's warming up to you." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, where did that come from?"

"Maybe he's realized what an amazing girl you are."

"Ha yeah right." I scoffed. This guy absolutely hated me this morning.

Kathleen came into the kitchen smiling. "I ordered the furniture, and it should be here by next Wednesday. And we can go pick up the paint any time we want. But we should probably paint the room before we get the furniture."

"I agree," Abby stated, "that would make it easier."

"I'm going to go up to my room for a while. Um, what time are we leaving?"

Abby smiled. "Around six-ish."  


"Ok, see you then."

I walked out of the kitchen and past the boys in front of the television. I had the strange sensation that I was being watched as I walked up the stairs, but I chose to ignore it.

Time seemed to pass faster as an immortal being. It seemed like only minutes had passed since I had closed the door on my room. At 5:30 Abby poked her head in.

"Hey we're getting ready to go."

"Alright. Let me get changed and I'll be right down." I had no idea what to wear to go hunting. All I really knew was that it wasn't a pretty affair. I rummaged through my clothes until I found an old pair of gray sweats and a plain black shirt. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and put a bit of eyeliner on, and I was good to go.

When I got downstairs I was relieved that my family was dressed in the similar comfortable apparel that I was. They all smiled at me, all of them, even Nicholas. He had a strange look in his eye behind the smile.

Abby took my hand and dragged me out to the car. I hadn't noticed it, but my family seemed to be obsessed with fast cars. Langdon got in the driver's side of a black Mercedes with dark tinted windows. Kathleen got into the passenger's door. Nicholas headed towards a silver Mustang followed by Joshua. I also noticed a small sporty yellow car. Abby and I got into the Mercedes with Langdon and Kathleen.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Mount Rainier National Park. It's not too far away, and has a great selection to choose from." Abby said smiling at me.

I glanced out the tinted windows of the car. The weatherman was right about the sun. The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The trip to the park should have taken a couple hours at least, but with the speed that Langdon drove, we got there in a little over an hour. Apparently vampires are crazy about speed. I flinched a couple times on the drive.

Once we had parked the cars in a parking lot, we headed out into a secluded part of the forest. We ran, at vampire speed, until we reached the edge of a large clearing. Thanks to my enhanced senses I could see a heard of deer across the clearing. I could easily smell their blood from where I was. The venom in my mouth started to flow freely.

Nicholas placed a hand on my shoulder breaking me from my concentration.

"Now Sarah we're going deeper in to look for some more game, feel free to browse around for a while. I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding your way back." He smiled as he said the last part.

"I'm sure I can manage." I replied.

Abby waved goodbye to me and followed the rest of them into the forest. I wasted no time in getting down to business. Within minutes I had taken down three of the largest males in the herd easily and drained them.

I was satisfied and just wanted some place to relax. I searched out the area in my mind. I sensed a waterfall nearby and I ran towards it. I broke through the last line of trees and smiled at what I saw. There was a huge waterfall.

I stepped into the sun and it felt amazing. I walked over towards the waterfall and laid down next to it and closed my eyes. The sound of running water was relaxing. I soon lost track of time and I heard footsteps approaching.

I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw. Nicholas in the sunlight is something that I will never forget. His skin sparkled like a million diamonds, and the sun brought out all the red in his hair. It quite literally took my breath away.

He seemed to have the same reaction as me, which I found hard to imagine because I was so plain compared to him. I propped myself up into a sitting position. Nicholas came over and sat down next to me. The silence was a little awkward at first.

"I'm sorry I was so rude earlier." Nicholas's smooth, velvety voice calmed all my nerves. I could listen to his voice all day and not get tired of it.

I shrugged. "It's fine. It was kind of rude just showing up like that without warning."

"No it's not. No offense I was just a little nervous about having a newborn around. And it doesn't help that I can't read your mind." He seemed sincere but the last part of his response threw me for a loop.

"You can't read my mind?" I was stunned.

"It seems so. It's never happened before. So I didn't really know what to make of you when I first met you."

I now saw why he had acted so weird when he met me. It wasn't really because he hated me. He was just confused. That made me like him a little more.

We sat there for a while in silence just staring at the water. All of a sudden I became curious about him. I don't know why but I was.

"How did you become a vampire?"

He didn't say anything he just looked down.

"Sorry." I said. I mentally kicked myself for ruining the moment. I really shouldn't be this nosy it was rude.

"It's ok. You should know." He seemed a little hesitant but continued. "I was born in Columbia, Missouri in 1846. It was a rough time growing up because the nation was in pieces. I was 16 when the civil war started. It was a tough time and it was hard on my parents. When I was 17 some of my friends and I decided to join the Bushwhackers. They trained us for weeks."

"When they thought we were ready, we rode to Lawrence, Kansas and raided the town. I was severely injured in the attack, and left for dead. Apparently some vampires were watching the raid and decided to help me." He let out a sigh at the end.

I suppressed chills that threatened my body. His tale was eerily similar to Alex's. I decided to change the subject, I could tell he was feeling depressed.

"So did you find anything good today?" I asked. He smiled at my attempt.

"Yes actually. A grizzly bear." He was beaming.  


I chuckled. "Well good for you."

"Thanks." He looked at his watch. "We probably should be getting back now."

The sun was still in the sky but I could tell it was getting late. We stood up simultaneously.

"Now are you sure you know where you're going?" He teased.

I nudged him a little harder than I intended and he went to take a step back only to realize there was no ground to step back on. In a split second he smiled at me and grabbed my hand, taking me down with him.

We tumbled into the calm water below. I didn't feel cold, but I knew the water was probably freezing. And I hated the feeling of my clothes all wet. I looked over at Nicholas who had that breathtaking grin on his face. I internally fainted. It took all my effort to scowl at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

I just sighed loudly and shoved water at him, which he dodged easily. I swam to the shore and got out of the water. Nicholas followed me.

He laughed. "Oh come on. It was a joke."

This time it was easy to scowl at him since I wasn't look directly at him. "Well the next time you plan to play a 'joke' on me, at least let me have the appropriate attire on."

He grinned at me. "Deal."

I was about to protest more but he stopped me.

"Come on let's head back." He grabbed my hand. His touch was amazing. It felt like our hands molded perfectly together. I inwardly groaned at having to explain this to the family. For some reason I felt that this would be the first of many interesting experiences with Nicholas.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! **


	9. OOPS! PLEASE READ!

Crap, I'm sorry. I took out the last note just because it was annoying me, and it totally screwed things up because now you can't review for that chapter 8, so you can review here. Sorry about all the confusion and stuff. Well at least now I know not to delete the notes, and that it screws things up.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Finally, everything was starting to feel normal again. Well, as normal as a vampire's life can get. I noticed that day-by-day, my eyes were growing more gold than red. This was something I was perfectly fine with.

I loved spending time with my new family. Nicholas and I had actually become friends. Kathleen, Abby and I had finished painting my room, but the furniture wasn't ready when it was supposed to be, so I settled with the bed for a few more weeks.

I spent my days usually helping Kathleen with things around the house since everyone else was gone. But one day during the week Langdon stayed home from the hospital, and Joshua didn't feel like going to school. It felt like something was up.

I was sitting in my room listening to music when Langdon and Kathleen came in.

"Hi Sarah." Kathleen said.

I smiled back. "Hi."

Langdon smiled, but his face soon turned serious. "Sarah, the furniture is being delivered today."

My smile fell. I had been dreading this day since we ordered the stupid furniture. It wasn't that I didn't like the furniture, I did, it's just they don't usually have vampire deliverymen. We knew it would come sometime this week so we made extra hunting trips.

Langdon seemed to read my mind. "Don't worry Sarah. Joshua and I are here, and we'll stop you before you do anything."

That cheered me up a bit. I knew that my family would never let me do anything crazy, like killing a human.

"You should come downstairs, so you won't be in their way when they bring the furniture up here." Kathleen said.

I nodded. "How long is it going to take?" I was nervous already.

Langdon looked down, not a good sign. "Probably an hour."

I groaned. Kathleen came and sat next to me on the bed and pulled me into a hug. "Everything will be fine, trust me." I could never doubt Kathleen when she did things like that.

We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Joshua was already there.

"Hey sis! Big day, huh?" Joshua greeted me with a hug.

"Yeah." I replied emotionless.

"Don't worry we'll protect you." He smiled.

"I know. Thanks."

"No problem."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Kathleen went to the door leaving me with my two protectors. Actually, I didn't need protecting, the humans did. I heard the door open and Kathleen greeting someone. Unexpectedly Langdon and Joshua pulled me into the front room. I practically broke the counter by refusing. But it was a lost cause because Langdon and Joshua were stronger than me.

The three of us tried to make our appearance seem semi-normal, but the deliveryman gave us a questioning look. The smell wasn't that strong. It was actually manageable. He handed Kathleen a clipboard with some papers on it, which I assumed were receipts. She signed them and he went back to his truck.

Minutes later, he and his partner came through the door carrying the first piece of our order, a desk. I kind of felt bad for them. They looked like they were in pain. It would have been so easier and quicker if we were to do it. But Langdon insisted that we have it delivered. One of his many tests he said.

See, Langdon was slowly integrating me into society, as he called it. It started as trips to the gas station, and shopping trips with Abby. Soon, he actually expects me to go to school! Short shopping trips I can handle, but school is a different story.

It took the men forever to get the desk up the stairs. I could hear Kathleen directing them in my room where to put it. I sat on the couch in front of the T.V. and just waited. Each time the men would pass me I would brace myself for the inevitable thirst but it really only felt like I had a bad sore throat.

After about an hour the men were finished. After they drove away, Joshua – who never left my side – hugged me. "I knew you could do it little sis!" One reason I liked being around Joshua was because he was always so fun and energetic. I could see why Abby married him. They were a perfect match.

I smiled. "Wow, that wasn't hard at all."

Kathleen and Langdon both smiled at me. Soon we heard the soft purr of the mustang. The door opened and Abby and Nicholas walked in. Abby carefully studied all of our faces, then bounded over to me and gave me a hug.

"I told you everything was going to be fine silly." She said.

"I just can't believe it was that easy. I half expected myself to jump them when they walked in."

Abby smiled. "And it gets even easier the older you get."

Nicholas walked over to us, and pulled me off the couch and into a hug. "Congratulations." He breathed in my ear. This insignificant action shouldn't have sent shivers down my spine, but it did.

I reluctantly pulled away from him. "I think I'm going to go check out my new room, and listen to some music. Any plans for later?"

Abby started jumping up and down. "Oh I have the perfect idea!"

Nicholas groaned. "Let me guess, a celebratory shopping trip?"

Abby huffed, and turned to me. "Up for a little shopping? Vampire style?"

I wasn't sure what she meant, but I'm sure I would hate it. "Um, sure."

Abby squealed, and then turned to Langdon and Kathleen. She gave them the perfect puppy dogface, to which they couldn't say no to.

Langdon sighed. "I don't see why not. Finals are over right?"

Abby started bouncing again. She was so excited she couldn't answer. Instead Nicholas did. "Yep we finished up today. And Joshua finished yesterday."

"Alright then, let's get packed." Langdon said.

"Wait what? Packed? Where are we going?" I was so confused. All the guys looked like they were going to be sick. But Kathleen and Abby looked like they had won the lottery.

Nicholas was about to say something, but Abby cut him off. "Nope, sorry. It's a secret. But don't worry I'll help you pack."

I just shrugged, and was immediately dragged up the stairs by an ecstatic Abby. Once we were in my room, she went to my closet, grabbed a suitcase and started throwing things in it. She moved so fast, that it looked like a tornado was going through my room. In about 5 minutes, I was fully packed.

Abby had successfully filled 3 suitcases to the brim. I didn't even know I had that many clothes. But the fact she packed so many scared me. It could either mean that we were going somewhere far away, or that we were going someplace very fashionable.

Somehow, she grabbed all 3 suitcases and ran them downstairs. Then she was back in my room in a flash and towed me behind her into her and Joshua's room. I waited while she packed and had to help her decide between 2 shirts that looked exactly the same. In the end she packed both.

When we got downstairs we found the rest of the family already ready to go. The guys had considerably less baggage than the girls. Big surprise there.

"Wait Sarah doesn't have a passport." Abby said a little depressed.

"A passport? Just where are we going?" So I had been right about going somewhere far away. Now I was actually excited because I had never been further east than Kansas City.

"We can get her one at the airport." Kathleen said.

Soon the guys had everything packed in the cars, and we were off to the Seattle airport. As much as I tried, Abby wouldn't tell me anything. I even tried to persuade her with the idea of me being her Barbie doll for the day.

We arrived at the airport in record time, as always. We didn't go to the main airport though. We parked in front of where the private jets are held. I gasped.

"You guys have a private jet!"

Joshua shrugged. "It comes in handy sometimes."

Kathleen offered to get my passport while we unloaded the cars. Langdon led the way through the airport and security checks. We finally ended up in front of a really nice private jet that I assumed was ours. I couldn't move for a few seconds. Nicholas finally had to drag me up the stairs.

If I thought the outside was nice, the inside was even better. It was carpeted with leather recliners, and plasma screen televisions. After everyone was settled – Langdon was going to fly the plane – we were given the all clear.

I knew we were heading east, but I still had no clue where. We had to make stops in Denver, and then New York City for gas. And soon, we were headed out over the Atlantic Ocean.

It was early morning when I first saw land again. Abby had to put a blindfold on me because she didn't want to 'ruin the surprise'. After another hour or two in the air, I could feel us finally starting to descend. When we had finally landed, Abby led me out of the plane and undid my blindfold.

The first thing I saw at the airport, was a large flag that had 3 stripes on it that were red, white and blue. It took me a moment to recognize it.

"FRANCE! WE'RE IN FRANCE!" I was beyond excited.

The rest of the family just laughed.  


"So you like the surprise huh?" Nicholas teased.

I smiled. "If this is the reward I get for being around humans, I'll do it more often."

"Come on. We have to check into the hotel before we do anything else." Langdon said.

I spent the entire car ride gawking out the window. I didn't want to miss a second of this. I grew even more excited when we passed a sign that said "Soyez bienvenus à Paris". I didn't understand the first part, but I understood the Paris part.

As we entered the city, the sun was just breaking over the horizon. Everything was beautiful. I saw the Eiffel Tower, and the Champs-Élysées. I knew that it was probably stupid to take pictures, since we could come back anytime we wanted, but I still felt a need to.

We pulled up to the Four Seasons Hotel George V Paris. It looked amazing from the outside. When we walked in, I was speechless. It took all the effort I had to make myself walk next to my family. Despite the number of people in the lobby, I hardly noticed them.

But the people obviously noticed us. Every eye was on us as we walked in. Suddenly Nicholas let out a small growl, and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. I gave him a questioning look but he was staring at two businessmen. My guess, is that he didn't like what they were thinking.

Langdon checked us in, and we went to get settled in our room. The hotel room was very nice; actually it was a bunch of rooms. It felt like an apartment. I couldn't help but notice that there were only 3 bedrooms. I looked over at Langdon questioningly.

"Sorry. It's the biggest suite they had left."

"No it's fine." I didn't want him to feel bad about it.

Everyone headed off to their respective rooms. I looked back to see if Nicholas was following me, but he was already making himself comfortable on the couch. I sighed.

"Nicholas, what are you doing?"

He seemed confused. "Making my bed. Why?"

I sighed loud enough so that he was sure to hear me. "I don't mind sharing a room with you."

"Oh. Ok."

I turned around and headed to our room. I opened the door and froze. It was beautiful. There was a large canopy bed in the middle, with cream-colored sheets. There also was a deck outside, with an amazing view of the city. You know I could really get used to this vampire lifestyle.

Nicholas chuckled from behind me, and nudged me into the room. I set my bags down by the dresser, and went to the deck. I pulled out one of the two chairs from the table and sat down.

Paris in the morning is something everyone should see, it's stunning. I sat there for a long time just staring at the little cars driving, and the even smaller people walking. Before I knew it, Abby was bounding into my room, begging me to come shopping with her.

"Are the guys coming too?" I was genuinely.

"No, they went to go find some good hunting places. They're meeting us later, at a club."

"Ok. Let's get this over with."

Abby didn't seem at all bummed by my little comment. Or perhaps she was ignoring it. We met Kathleen in the lobby and then headed out into the city.

I was starting to get used to people staring at me wherever I went, so it wasn't a surprise to see practically everyone on the street stop, and watch us walk by. Abby insisted that I get something for the club tonight, so we stopped in a little corner boutique. I found the perfect little black dress, and strappy heels. It looked amazing in contrast with my chalky colored skin.

Abby and Kathleen found cute outfits too. Abby found a red sequin top and a black leather mini skirt, with high, shiny, black, leather boots. Kathleen on the other hand went with something a bit more practical. She got a dark blue jean skirt, and a royal blue jeweled halter top, with a pair of white heels. Abby was very impressed at our findings.

After we had visited all of the stores, we went and got our makeup done. Abby was ordering the makeup artist around, with exact details of what she wanted to have done to each of us. I was given a dark smoky eye look, paired with pink lip-gloss. Kathleen had subtle pink eye shadow, and an even lighter shade of lipstick. And Abby had fire red eye shadow, with equally bright lipstick.

By the time we were all done, it was nearly 9:00 p.m. so we headed back to the hotel to get dressed. We arrived at the club before the guys, so we went inside. I had never been to a club, so I didn't know what to expect. But when I walked in, I almost turned around and headed back outside.

There were so many people in here that they looked like packaged sardines. At first the smell was overwhelming, but the longer we spent inside, the easier it got. Soon, I was actually able to enjoy it.

The music was playing so loud, you could hear it a block down. And there were many different colored lights that added to the club's atmosphere. Abby dragged me over to the dance floor, while Kathleen said that she would wait for the guys.

I didn't know how to dance exactly, but I just followed Abby's lead. Which was just mainly, a 

lot of swaying, and circling. At one point during the dancing, some guy came up, and grabbed me by the waist.

"Heeeeyy baby. You all aloooone?" I could tell he was drunk by the way he slurred his words, and by the fact that he reeked of alcohol.

Before I could even think, Nicholas was there by my side, growling. He wrapped his arm around my waist like the time he did in the hotel. I couldn't tell if it was the club lights, or the music, but I suddenly became aware of how close Nicholas was to me, and how much I actually liked it.

The man swayed a little, and backed off. He was absolutely terrified of Nicholas. Once the man was a safe distance away, Nicholas grabbed my hand, and led me outside on the terrace.

"I can't bring you anywhere without you attracting some guy's attention, can I?" He said gruffly.

I just laughed. "What can I say, I'm irresistible."

I didn't miss how Nicholas quickly looked me over. Then he muttered something so low, that even I couldn't hear it. It kind of sounded like a 'you have no idea'. I just sighed.

I looked around and then back to Nicholas's face. He was staring at me with a strange expression. Like desire, and determination mixed together. He leaned in so close to me, that all I had to do was move forward to meet his lips. I could have sworn that my silent heart started pounding in my chest.

I closed my eyes hoping that he would give me what I truly wanted. A kiss. After a moment, when I didn't feel his cool, smooth lips on mine, I opened my eyes again. Nicholas had reached around me, a plucked a flower from the basket behind me.

"You look beautiful." He gave me the flower. "We should get back inside though. Just so the family doesn't think we've run off."

I was sure that disappointment was all over my face as we headed back inside. Before I could really wallow in my sorrow, I could have sworn I saw Nicholas sigh and frown. Confirming that he really did want the kiss, as bad as I did.

I sighed. _I'll get that kiss eventually_ I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews. I have pics of the outfits that Sarah, Kathleen, and Abby wore to the club in my profile. There might be a bunch of mistakes in this chapter and I'm sorry for that, but its 3:15 am, and I'm tired. Also, the characters names were originally different, so if I missed some names in the editing process I'm sorry. Just incase I did, Sarah was originally Taylor. Nicholas was originally Ethan. Langdon was originally Piers. Abby was originally Abbie. Kathleen was originally Eliza.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The rest of the week in Paris went by slowly. Everyday Abby managed to find a new store to drag me into. By the end of the week, I had a completely new wardrobe. And Nicholas was avoiding me. It was so frustrating walking into a room just to see him walk out.

I felt like sometimes, he wanted to say something, but he would stop himself. I occasionally caught him staring at me from across the room. And I wasn't the only one who noticed he was acting weird. Abby constantly asked me if something happened between us. I didn't want to lie to Abby, so I just said nothing.

In a way it was true, nothing did happen between us. No spark, no almost kiss, no closeness. It wasn't hard lying to Abby. It was hard lying to myself. I kept telling myself that it was better that nothing happened. But the truth was that I really wished something had happened. At least if something had, it would have been better than this awkwardness.

I was kind of sad when Langdon announced we'd be going home. Paris was a beautiful city that I hoped I would spend more time here later.

On the plane, Abby somehow managed to fit me next to Nicholas. He hardly paid attention to me, which reinforced the point that I would have to murder Abby later.

We landed, and took the cars back to the house. And summer went by very fast. It passed in the same fashion that Pairs had. Nicholas avoided me as much as possible. And Abby tried to get us together every chance she got.

We went hunting every other weekend. Sometimes Joshua would challenge me to see who could find the largest game. I won every time, thanks to my "gift". But he never learned, which was fine with me. So far, I had acquired his car, his tools, and a good amount of his money.

Langdon kept going on, and on, about me attending high school in the fall, with the rest of the kids. He said I was ready. He also said that I had the most restraint he'd ever seen in a newborn. But I was sure the last part was just to make me feel confident.

When I showed just the slightest interest in going to school, Abby ambushed me, by taking me on an "impromptu" school supplies shopping trip. As August 18th got closer Abby even went so far as to drag me to the school office and register me.

The week leading up to school consisted of lots of hunting trips. I didn't want to take any chances. The night before school started I was doing some second-guessing.

"Joshua I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can little sis. We'll be with you." Joshua was becoming the perfect older brother. I found that I could open up a lot more to him than anyone else.

"But how? You can't watch over me every single second of the day."

He grinned. "Actually we can."

I was confused. "What?"

"We worked it out so that one of us is in all of your classes. And we all have lunch together." He kind of puffed up his chest making him intimidating.

"Well that's a relief." I laughed.

"What? You didn't think we could do that? That hurts Sarah." He feigned being hurt.

I laughed and punched him lightly.

He smiled. "Come on let's head back. I'm sure Abby wants to dress you up for your first day."

I groaned but he grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the house.

Joshua was right. Abby was waiting for us – well me – on the couch. She smiled hugely when we she saw us coming up the steps. I looked at Joshua and mouthed, "Help me". Joshua just shrugged.

"Sorry sis you're on your own." He said laughing.

With that, he flew up the stairs. I gaped at him.

"I hate you." I said loud enough so that I know he would hear.

Abby suddenly appeared in front of me, with a scowl on her face.

"I'm not that bad am I?"

I sighed. "No Abby."

She squealed and I had to cover my ears. "Oh good, because I have the perfect outfit for you to wear!"

"Alright show me."

Abby didn't need to be told twice, because she yanked me up the stairs and into my room. She sat me down on the bed, and went to my closet. She opened the door, and showed me what I was going to wear.

She had handed me a simple light blue cami, with lace on the bottom, paired and a gray, fitted, long sleeve, cropped jacket. Then she gave me a pair of dark wash jeans, and to finish a pair of light blue flats.

It wasn't too bad actually. "That's great Abby, thanks."

"My pleasure. Now hurry up and get dressed we have like, an hour until we have to leave." She smiled and left.

I took my time getting dressed. I was trying to prolong the inevitable. But somehow that hour flew by in what seemed like minutes. We all got in to Joshua's car, which was a shiny Cadillac SLS.

Nicholas seemed the most uncomfortable – well besides me. He wouldn't stop fidgeting, and Abby was getting annoyed.

"Nicholas, would you please stop moving. It's getting on my nerves." Abby huffed.

"Sorry." Was all that Nicholas said.

I knew that he was nervous because of me. He seemed to be the only one of my family who was just as uncomfortable as I was, with me going to school. He probably thought I would massacre my first hour class.

When we pulled in to the parking lot of Edmonds High school, I realized just how small this town was. Not one car in the parking lot was made after 1995. I also noticed that every student I could see was staring at us as Joshua pulled into a parking spot.

"I'll go get our schedules." Abby said while getting out of the car.

The rest of us got out too, and stood by the car to wait for Abby. I sighed as I could tell that every eye was on me. I turned to Joshua.

"I'm guessing that vampires aren't very common here huh?" I said low enough so that only my family could hear.

Joshua chucked. "No, we're a rare commodity."

"Oh I get." I said happy that he was playing along.

Just then Abby appeared next to me. She handed us our schedules. I looked mine over. It didn't seem too complicated. I was taking English 3, Trig, American History, Spanish and Chemistry. My first class was English. I had my first 3 classes with Abby. Then we all had lunch together. Right after lunch was Spanish with Joshua and then my last class was Chemistry with Nicholas.

Abby towed me into the school, and right to our first class. I sucked in a deep breath before we entered. The classroom was medium sized, with lots of posters of books on the wall. There were about 24 desks. They were in pairs. Many of the students were already in their seats when we arrived. The fire in my throat flared a little. Abby took my hand and lead me up to the teacher.

"Mr. Martin, this is my father's friend's daughter Sarah Davis. She's new here."

A big man, with broad shoulders turned to face us. He had sandy blonde hair, and a round face. When he spoke, his voice was quite deep.

"Hi there. Welcome to my class, Miss Davis. I'm Mr. Martin." The man said.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

He seemed dazed for a second but quickly snapped out of it. Abby took me to a pair of desks in the very back of the classroom. Somehow the other students still managed to stare at me back there.

"You know you need to be careful who you dazzle Sarah." Abby said.

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled.

"Humans are easily persuaded. You don't need to smile so big."

I smiled. "I'll do my best."

The rest of the class was fairly boring. Mr. Martin handed out a sheet of reading assignments and went into a lecture about the importance of literature in the 21st century. He didn't need much probing to get off topic.

With my sensitive hearing, I couldn't help but hear what my classmates were saying about my presence.

"I heard she was a famous model in Switzerland." Said, a girl with curly blonde hair.

"She's not that pretty. Besides I heard that she was flat broke and walking the streets in Vegas." I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh.

I looked over at Abby to see if she had heard their accusations. She was wearing the same expression I was which answered my question.

The next two classes passed in the same manor. The teacher would talk about their goals for the upcoming school year, while the students hypothesized where I came from. I heard everything from band groupie, to stripper. There were even some that speculated that Nicholas and I were together. The girls at this school definitely had some over active imaginations.

Abby walked me to lunch. She told me that they buy food, so they can seem normal but they never eat it. I laughed. I mean, why didn't they just skip lunch.

As we walked into the cafeteria, a group of immature jocks whistled at us. I had never been whistled at before so it kind of made me feel good. But Abby just groaned. I guess this wasn't a new thing for her.

We got our food, and joined Nicholas and Joshua at a table in the very back of the cafeteria. It was pretty boring just sitting there doing nothing. We talked, but so low that not even the next table could hear us. Nicholas was too preoccupied by something, that he didn't even contribute to the conversation.

"How'd your classes go Sarah?" Joshua asked.

I looked at Nicholas for a second expecting him to be curious, but he just stared at the table of jocks that whistled at Abby and I. So I ignored him.

"They were great. I hardly felt thirsty." It was the honest truth.

"See, told you that you'd be ready." Joshua said.

"Would you like a trophy?" I questioned sarcastically.

Joshua just laughed.

Joshua turned to Nicholas. "Hey Nicholas, what'd you do in English?"

Nicholas didn't turn around, but he let out a small growl. Joshua nudged him.

"Hello? Earth to Nicholas."

Again Nicholas ignored him. I turned to find where his attention was directed. It surprised me to see he was still concentrating on the table of jocks. As I was looking over all of the jocks, I saw one that caught my eye. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes. When I looked at him he smiled at me. And I heard Nicholas growl again.

I knew what Nicholas was doing then. He was listening to the boy's mind. I shuddered to think of the possibilities that a teenage boy could be thinking about. I scowled at the boy and looked away, turning my attention back to my family.

Abby chuckled softly. "Looks like Sarah's already got an admirer."

I groaned. "Yeah, well too bad for him."

That made us all laugh – well all of us except for Nicholas.

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch. We threw away our uneaten food in the trash. Joshua and I were walking towards the exit, when we passed the jocks again. The one who I noticed smiled at me again.

"Hi." He said.

I ignored him and walked out of the cafeteria. Joshua just chuckled and walked with me towards our next class, Spanish. That class was ok except the teacher, Senorita Cueavas made me introduce myself in Spanish, and I made a complete fool of myself.

The bell rang and I headed off towards my last class of the day, Chemistry. Joshua insisted on walking me to my class. He walked with me and dropped me off at the door. I walked in and introduced myself to the teacher, Mrs. Bell. She told me just to pick an empty spot.

I was a little nervous because Nicholas wasn't there yet. So I settled for a spot in the very back. More and more students started filing in. I kept my head down waiting for Nicholas to show up. He was really getting on my nerves.

I heard the chair next to me scrape against the floor. I smiled and looked up expecting to see Nicholas. But instead it was that annoying – yet very good-looking – jock. I scowled at him and looked out the window.

He sat down in the seat and turned to face me. "Well hello again. I didn't catch your name before?"

I didn't answer. Why risk getting thirsty? A second later Nicholas was there standing right in front of the jock.

"I believe that's my seat." Nicholas said. I could practically hear the acid coming off of his words.

"I didn't see your name on it." He spoke with confidence.

Nicholas stepped forward, as though he was going to pick up the jock, and move him himself. Right before Nicholas could get his hands on the boy Mrs. Bell started class. Nicholas glared at the boy, glanced quickly at me, and then took the seat in front of us.

"My name's Chris." The jock said.

I continued looking out the window and occasionally glanced at Nicholas. Nicholas was rigid in his seat, like he was ready to pounce at any moment and that kind of scared me.

"Alright I get it. You think I'm nothing but an immature guy."

I laughed dryly causing me to inhale some of his scent. It wasn't too strong, but it still caused the fire in my throat to burn. "Prove me wrong."  


"Hey you can talk."

I turned to Chris and used the full power of my eyes on him. I imagined myself burning holes into his skull. It seemed to do the trick because he shut up pretty fast. I could have sworn I heard Nicholas chuckle.

The bell rang and Nicholas was out of his desk, and standing by me before I could blink. I grabbed my books and stood up to follow Nicholas. As I was turning to leave, Chris caught the sleeve of my shirt.

"Please tell me your name."

Nicholas growled louder this time. "Watch it man." He said causing Chris to let go of my shirt.

"If you're free later call me." Chris yelled after us.

I turned towards the door and I felt Nicholas put his arm around my waist. I looked up at him questioningly, but he just stared in front of us. He didn't let go until we reached the car. I was debating with myself the whole time we were waiting for Abby and Joshua if I should ask him what that guy was thinking.

I was leaning on the passenger side of the door, when I got a huge whiff of Chris's scent. I knew he was close. Just then Chris walked in front of our car and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Teenage boys are so immature.

Just then Abby and Joshua walked over. Nicholas almost yelled at us because we took our time getting into the car. He seemed really upset at something. As soon as the car was stopped at the house Nicholas tore off into the woods.

"Jeesh!" Abby said, "What's got into him?"

"No clue." Joshua said.

I sighed and followed them into the house. Kathleen came up, and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"How was your day sweetheart?"

"Um, interesting, was the best way to sum it up."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review. I hope I get at least 5 reviews. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I left my laptop in Massachusets, which had the chapter saved on it, and I just got it back today. I was sitting on the plane looking through my carry-on bag for my laptop, and I was like "Holy crap! Mom I left my laptop in Massachusets!". So I had my aunt mail it back to me, and it got here today. **

**I'm thinking about changing the title. "My Vampire Story" has a ring to it, but I was being lazy when it came to the title. Suggestions for the title would be greatly appreciated! **


	12. IMPORTANT APOLOGY!

Hey everyone!! I know you're probably super pissed at me, because i haven't updated in over a year... but i do have many good reasons as to why.

First off, I'm in marching band an band camp started at the beginning of August last year, and didn't end until the end of August, and then school started up at the beginning of September, and i had gotten a lot of homework and projects and stuff, because i was taking 4 AP classes, and that means a hell of a lot of homework and outlines! Yay outlines!! lol jk... and every night after school there was marching band practice till 6:30, and then when i got home all i did was homework. Usually marching band season ends in like the middle of November, but this year it didn't because my marching band got chosen to march in the Annual London New Year's Day Parade, which was a big deal. It was my first time leaving the USA, and quite frankly London was amazing!! The only downside was the jet lag. Going from Virginia time to London time was kinda hard. Now I'm rambling.... back to the point, marching band season didn't end till then because we had after school practices every night to get ready for that.

Secondly, I didn't have any time to get on the computer, because a few of my friends were seniors, and I just finished my sophomore year in highschool, and so I was spending a lot of time with them because they were going to graduate and go to college and I would be able to spend much time with them during the school year.

Thirdly, after chapter 10, I stopped writing the chapters on my laptop, because I didn't have time, so I wrote them in notebooks, and I have since misplaced the notebooks. So I have to now find them before I can post and chapters. sorry, I misplace a lot of things.

Fourthly (is that even a word?), when soccer season started in the spring, again I didn't have any time to write because there was practice every evening until 7:30, and I was getting a ton of homework because it was spring and it was the last quarter of the school year, and thats when I always seem to get the most homework.

So..... I hope you all forgive me! And, I will post chapters as soon as I find them!!! Which will mostly be on weekends, because band camp has started again. I feel terrible about not posting a chapter in over a year. But have no fear I will!!!


End file.
